soledad y un nuevo mundo de posibilidades
by saashi samy
Summary: Después de la guerra y a causa de su lucha con Madara Naruto se convierte poco a poco en el nuevo Jubi, el y Kyubi son amigos ahora y deciden irse a un nuevo mundo a comenzar una nueva vida, por cosas del destino en esta nueva dimensión gracias a Kurama el alma de Naruto termina en el hijo de Jiraiya que estaba destinado a morir ¿que consecuencias tendrá esta acción?
1. esperanza

Naruto se sentía solo, toda su vida él fue un sacrificio, desde que nació fue elegido para llevar una carga que nunca acepto, fue odiado y repudiado por las personas que se supone que deberían amarlo por haber salvado sus vidas, no tuvo la oportunidad de disfrutar de su niñez, hubo momentos en los que se sentía desesperado por un poco de amor y reconocimiento, empezó a desarrollar una actitud bromista e irritable con tal de que le pusieran atención, de que lo notaran y no olvidaran su existencia; muchas veces tuvo miedo de morir solo y que nadie lo extrañaría, pensó que estaba perdido… pero entonces veía a el tercer Hokage, sarutobi Hiruzen… "jiji" y el mundo era un poco más brillante, recordaba que tenía una persona preciosa que lo cuidaba y se preocupaba por él, veía como las personas respetaban y amaban a ´jiji´ eso le hizo empezar a desear ese tipo de reconocimiento, decidió entonces que el seria Hokage.

Naruto era optimista y pensaba que si ´jiji´ podía quererlo podría encontrar alguien más que lo quisiera, *todos merecen ser amados* se repetía las palabras que le dijo una vez, un día él tendría una familia que lo amara se prometió sin saber que un Kyubi dentro de su sello solo se burló de lo que considero deseos humanos patéticos en ese momento… no lo sabía pero más tarde Kurama se encargaría de que ese sueño se hiciera realidad

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:** Un día estaba yo leyendo una historia de Harry Potter en la que Harry hace un ritual para regresar en el tiempo al cuerpo del hijo de Sirius que murió cuando era un bebe, pensé que era lindo y me dejo intrigada ; luego leí un fic en el que Naruto accidentalmente también viaja al pasado y se convierte en un chibi-Jiraya súper lindo, la respuesta obvia es que todos asumen que es su hijo dada su reputación, es muy bueno pero no ha sido actualizado en muchísimo tiempo, imagine en repetidas ocasiones como podría continuar una historia así y pensé "que rayos, yo puedo escribir un fic con un tema parecido pero un desenlace muy diferente" me pareció una idea entretenida pero como no estaba segura empecé a escribir borradores, al fin me he decidido y espero que sea de su agrado queridos lectores (¡me encanta escribir eso! ) _

_Tenía algo de tiempo y estaba harta de que no actualizaran mis historias favoritas las cuales llevaba mucho tiempo esperando_


	2. Inicio de la aventura

_Espero que les gusten mis locas ideas_

* * *

><p>Naruto se convirtió en el recipiente del 10 colas (Jubi) durante la última batalla con Madara, había sido capturado y justo antes de que terminaran de extraerle el Kyubi cuando Madara creía que ya había ganado, el proceso de extracción invirtió dando a Naruto el chakra de todas las bestias de cola que habían sido informadas de lo que sucedería por Kurama mientras Naruto estaba inconsciente y estaban de acuerdo siempre y cuando no terminaran selladas dentro de Madara, Naruto junto con Killer Bee y la ayuda de Kurama habían alterado su sello como plan de respaldo por si todo lo demás fallaba, eso fue poco antes de que capturaran a Killer Bee y le extrajeran el Hachibi, era la última oportunidad y tal vez la última de frustrar los planes de Madara.<p>

Madara se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba cuando Naruto despertó y empezó a absorber el chakra del Jubi, inmediatamente después de salir de su estado de aturdimiento trato de matarlo para tomar de nuevo el control.

Naruto se las arregló para lanzar un Rasen Shuriken combinado con el chakra demoniaco presente en su cuerpo contra la estatua que contenía a los Biju, se sentía muy débil, sabía que no era rival para Madara y Obito juntos, en su estado solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que lo mataran, su cuerpo había absorbido el 70% del chakra del Jubi hasta ese entonces y lo único que esperaba lograr era llevarse a los Biju con él.

La explosión fue enorme, Madara apenas salió con vida usando el Jutsu espacio-tiempo de Obito para hacerse intangible y sacrificándolo en el proceso, pero resulto muy herido, el mismo Naruto solo sobrevivió gracias a su conexión con la estatua, su cuerpo estaba muy herido, incluso respirar le dolía, su cuerpo protestaba en cada movimiento pero Naruto se obligó a ponerse de pie y estar listo para la que tal vez sería su última batalla.

Reunió chakra Sabio para reponerse un poco, se dio cuenta del ambiente estaba saturado de chakra demoniaco que se había propagado por la explosión, el cual envenenaba la tierra pero su cuerpo lo absorbía también de manera automática sin efectos secundarios hasta ahora, eso esperaba ya que no quería terminar con orejas y cola.

Lucho con un Madara debilitado que estaba furioso ya que aun si extraían la chakra del Jubi dentro de Naruto tendría que esperar décadas para que el chakra que contenía la estatua se regenerara y tomara forma, no sabía que ese mismo chakra se estaba reuniendo y fusionando dentro del cuerpo de Naruto. Naruto empujo su cuerpo al límite, durante su pelea con ayuda de sus clones siguió absorbiendo más chakra natural y su cuerpo de manera automática absorbía el chakra del Jubi, sus heridas comenzaron a sanar de manera acelerada, la batalla se prolongó pero cuando por fin mato a Madara ya no pudo detenerse, su cuerpo siguió consumiendo la energía del Jubi.

Kurama también estaba débil por casi ser arrancado de su contenedor se las arregló para desviar la mayor parte de esa energía al sello, lo que quedaba de la conciencia de los demás Biju se combinó para dar lugar al renacimiento del Jubi, Kurama quedo como la personalidad predominante ya que era el más fuerte en ese momento pero aun así no pudo evitar transformarse en otro ser completamente renovado, el sello en el estómago de Naruto se alteró para acelerar la absorción del nuevo huésped, Naruto sufrió modificaciones en su estructura genética de manera permanente para su consternación, su cuerpo se hizo más ágil y fuerte, más resistente, tenía colmillos más alargados y duros, sus oídos eran un poco más alargados y terminaban en punta (como los de los elfos o algo así me imagino), sus pupilas se alargaron pero sus ojos seguían de color azul, su cabello creció y se volvió de un rubio más claro y menos brillante que antes, sus sentidos se hicieron supe desarrollados.

Se suponía que cuando Naruto se convirtiera en el contenedor del Jubi se conservaría humano como paso con Rikudo Sennin pero su sello estaba diseñado para que absorbiera constantemente el poder de su Biju y pudiera utilizarlo, con las alteraciones en su sello poco a poco se fusionaba con el Jubi, si Naruto no hubiera sido el Jinchuriki del Biju más fuerte y se hubiese adaptado a su chakra desde el momento de su concepción es muy probable que su cuerpo se hubiera quebrado bajo la presión.

* * *

><p>La guerra termino a un gran costo, muchas personas se sacrificaron para salvar a sus seres amados, de los pocos sobrevivientes en Konoha conocidos por Naruto fueron Iruka, Sakura, Kurenai, Rock Lee, Ten Ten, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba, Konohamaru, Moegi y Udon; la era de los ninja había cambiado, no habría más guerras entre países por mucho tiempo, era momento de reconstruir las aldeas y de prosperar en paz. Naruto tuvo que reusarse a ser Hokage, el como el nuevo Jinchuriki del Jubi era considerado demasiado poderoso incluso si antes ya lo era cuando solo contenía el Kyubi, sería injusto inclinar la balanza de poder hacia un solo país, así que prefirió viajar por los países elementales ayudando a quien lo necesitara y para mantener la paz entre las naciones<p>

Sus pocos amigos que lograron sobrevivir a la guerra lo aceptó tal y como era, eran conscientes de que su apariencia era a causa del sacrificio que tuvo que hacer para vencer al enemigo y al final seguía siendo Naruto su amigo pero los demás sobrevivientes comenzaron a verlo sospechosamente, Naruto llevaba un Genjutsu permanente para ocultar sus rasgos menos humanos, de verdad tenía miedo de que en cualquier momento empezara a transformarse en algún tipo de animal a causa de su fusión con el Jubi.

Se sentía rechazado de nuevo, era en momentos como estos en los que Naruto deseaba tener a Jiraiya a su lado para que le aconsejara sobre lo que debía hacer, se sentía perdido, durante su vida Hiruzen fue su figura de abuelo, Iruka era como un hermano mayor al igual que Kakashi, Jiraiya fue su padrino pero era algo así como un mentor-abuelo-amigo-padre, sus sentimientos hacia Jiraiya eran confusos, él fue el primero en darse tiempo para enseñarle correctamente como ser un buen Ninja, el primero en mostrar una expresión de orgullo por él y de jactarse ante los demás por los logros de Naruto, durante y después de su viaje él era a quien recurría cuando tenía una duda o cuando estaba triste porque Jiraiya le explicaba a lo mejor de sus capacidades, podía ser un irresponsable y un vago cuando quería pero siempre pensaba en su bienestar… Naruto lo extrañaba, era complicado pero Naruto lo respetaba y quería ser como él (menos lo borracho y pervertido), supuso que era algo parecido a como los niños se sentían sobre sus padres, él no estaba seguro, conoció a Minato por escasos minutos en su mente cuando estuvo a punto de liberar al Kyubi pero no podía asumir que lo conocía realmente, lo mismo pasaba con Kushina, era triste que los únicos recuerdos de sus padres fueran tan breves

* * *

><p>Naruto se dedicó a entrenar en su tiempo libre para mantener su mente ocupada, quería perfeccionar sus técnicas e inventar nuevos Jutsu, se convirtió en un maestro del sellado después de años de estudio con la ayuda de Kurama; Creo un sello que conservo la conciencia de Kurama para que no se fusionara con la de Naruto al igual que su energía y que lo ataba permanentemente a un cuerpo físico con su forma de lobo con una solo cola (era como una invocación pero cuando desaparecía volvía al interior de Naruto, tenía el tamaño de un caballo con una cola pero podía reducir su tamaño a voluntad y era más fuerte conforme Naruto liberaba sus colas… no importaba su tamaño su poder seguía siendo igual de aterrador), eran como un solo ser con mente compartida, era raro pero Naruto se negaba a perder a su compañero de toda la vida, sus energías estaban en armonía ahora: Naruto se encargó de equilibrarlas para ambos. Después de un tiempo decidieron que este lugar no tenía más que ofrecer, fue en ese momento cuando Kurama le hablo a Naruto sobre viajes inter-dimensionales a mundos paralelos y decidieron realizarlo, sería mejor iniciar una nueva vida en un lugar completamente distinto donde pudieran decidir cómo querían vivir.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: **__Hace tiempo he querido actualizar mi otro fic tengo varios capítulos escritos en borrador pero he decidido leer los libros del señor de los añillos y el hobbit primero para saber en qué lugar intervendrá mi personaje y que cambios estará bien hacer, dije que subiría una nueva historia pero recientemente tuve que someterme a una operación, no hubiera estado mal porque tendría tiempo de escribir durante la recuperación pero fueron mis ojos los operados, me han limitado el tiempo que puedo ocuparlos y debo descansar mucho, el tiempo de ocio lo ocupo para tratar de imaginar cómo debo seguir, espero poder actualizar pronto_


	3. La llegada

Siento_ no haber podido actualizar antes, espero que les guste_

_- aclaro que Naruto no me pertenece es todo de Masashi Kishimoto, solo utilizo los personajes para crear una historia de mi agrado sin fines de lucro_

* * *

><p>Después de un tiempo Naruto se dio cuenta que Kurama había cambiado, era más tranquilo que antes, también más agradable, incluso bromeaba (tenía un sentido del humor retorcido pero lo tenía), tenía un lado sanguinario; cuando Naruto pregunto el porqué de este cambio, el respondió que era una criatura diferente ahora, su energía estaba en armonía ya que era regulada constantemente por Naruto, había adquirido rasgos de cada uno de los biju al igual que sus poderes, Kurama fue el nombre que el ´viejo´ le había dado cuando lo creo, decidieron entonces que sería mejor darle un nuevo nombre, a Naruto le gustaba el nombre de Kurama pero la idea era iniciar una nueva vida en la dimensión paralela a la que llegaran, si era similar a en la que se encontraban y había otro Kyubi seria confuso que ambos tuvieran el mismo nombre, Naruto se sintió feliz cuando encontró el nombre perfecto para el… Kurome el Jubi no Okami (tiene forma de lobo y es de color negro con algunos mechones blancos en la punta de sus colas y en su frente), no fue tan creativo ya que se parecía a su nombre anterior pero a Kurome le gustaba su nuevo nombre<p>

Todo estaba listo…

Naruto y el recién nombrado Kurome empezaron a plasmar el sello que habían creado para su viaje inter-dimensional, se trasladaron a su taller de sellado donde guardaban toda la información referente a su investigación, el lugar estaba actualmente vacío, Kurome aconsejo no dejar nada atrás y Naruto entendía su razonamiento pues no sabían quién podía utilizar este conocimiento, personas como Orochimaru y Kabuto que robaron la técnica de resurrección del mundo impuro creada por el Nidaime Hokage hicieron mucho daño con ella; guardar cosas en el pelaje de Kurama era más divertido que tragarse las cosas de manera asquerosa como Orochimaru (solo de recordarlo le daba escalofríos). Una vez terminado lo activaron, por la cantidad de Chakra requerido nadie más que él podía tener la esperanza de utilizar esta técnica, una luz cegadora los envolvió a ambos y desaparecieron con una explosión (solo dejo algunas cartas para sus amigos y los arreglos para distribuir sus propiedades que dejo atrás). El jutsu que crearon era sumamente complicado, necesitaba Fuinjutsu, muchos sellos de mano y una cantidad descomunal de chakra.

* * *

><p>::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::<p>

**- Punto de vista de Kurome -**

Cuando todo acabo se sentía muy mareado y débil, todo su entorno se sentía extraño, él estaba demasiado cansado para enfocarse, al parecer el viaje en el tiempo le costó más chakra de lo esperado, se sentía como si le hubiera quitado la mitad de sus reservas y tardaría mucho tiempo para reponerse, lo último que recordaba era a Naruto y el encerrados en su taller perfeccionando el jutsu que los transportaría a otra dimensión y después cuando lo activaron la luz extraña los envolvió, recordó haber escuchado como Naruto lo llamaba asustado… algo había salido mal, se suponía que el viaje seria seguro, había sido diseñado para transportarlos con sus habilidades intactas y lo más importante… juntos, estaba empezando a asustarse ya que su conexión con su compañero se sentía inestable, no veía a Naruto por ningún lado.

Siguió la sensación de tirón que sentía de su compañero, después de media hora de búsqueda frenética por fin encontró dos esferas de energía que se equilibraban entre si una era dorada y otra blanca (**N/A: **algo así como el símbolo del Yin Yang), después de un rato determino que "eso" era Naruto, extendió sus sentidos y descubrió que la energía dorado era su cuerpo y la blanca era su alma.

¿Cómo sucedió esto? No estaba dentro de lo planeado, ¿Por qué Naruto siempre se metía en tantos problemas? No se separaron por mucho tiempo y cuando lo encontraba estaba flotando en la nada… literalmente, no se suponía que terminara de esta forma.

El cuerpo físico que ahora utilizaba para estar libre había sido creado por Naruto después de mucha práctica, él era el gran Jubi claro que podía hacer muchas cosas… ahora si solo supiera como usar el Rinnegan, al ser el Jubi él y Naruto lo poseían en su forma completa (incluye los 9 tomoe), Naruto pudo dominarlo hasta cierto punto y con el creo su cuerpo actual pero solo se había enfocado en contralar la energía del Ying Yang y entreno la habilidad del camino Deva pero no era muy bueno con los demás… mhmh… complicado… ¿Por qué se puso tan perezoso en aquellos momentos? Claro que estaba distraído con su libertad pero no era excusa, gruño de frustración y golpeo su pata delantera contra el suelo creando un cráter, eso causo mucho ruido

- "mejor me voy antes de que los humanos vengan a ver que paso, primero veré que tan diferente es esta dimensión y en que época estamos, no vaya a ser que me encuentre con Madara y decida comérmelo, Naruto no me lo perdonaría" -sonrió mostrando sus filosos dientes. - "el también querría ser parte de la diversión"

Con eso en mente redujo su tamaño al de un lobo normal y decidió irse, ya buscaría una solución más tarde cuando supiera donde se encontraban, envolvió a "Naruto" con su Chakra, lo guardo en su pelaje y se fue rápidamente.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

La primera Vez que paso lo tomo por sorpresa, estaba en su tamaño de perro paseando cerca del castillo de los humanos cuando el alma de su compañero salió volando, el apenas la alcanzo antes de que entrara por la ventana de alguno de los cuartos más altos, redujo su tamaño al de un cachorro y entro sigilosamente a ver que había dentro que fuera tan tentador como para llamar un alma, había una mujer pariendo un bebe, por lo que decían las sirvientas era la esposa de un hombre muy rico, un tal Daimyo del país de la tierra… así que estaba en Iwa… interesante y muy peligroso; estaba a punto de irse cuando escucho todo en silencio, eso no era normal, algo había pasado, vio como una mujer mayor envolvía un paquete, supuso que sería él bebe pero algo no se sentía bien en el…

- "Es un niño mi señora pero… nació muerto" – dijo la partera entregando él bebe a la mujer en la cama que ahora lloraba

El alma de Naruto se movía en esa dirección antes de que la atrapara una vez más, el observo con atención él bebe, sus ojos se ensancharon en la realización… un bebe muerto… era un cuerpo sin alma… un cuerpo vacío… y él tenía un alma…

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: **__en el siguiente capítulo pondré lo que pasa en este mundo paralelo antes de la intervención de Naruto y Kurome, será un poco diferente al mundo en el que estaban pero los sucesos importantes del canon sucederán más adelante creo, no de la misma manera claro está, aun no lo he decidido._

_Me gustaría saber si les agrada el nuevo nombre de Kyubi, pensé que sería confuso tener dos kurama y uno de ellos tendría que tener otro nombre, me gusta cómo suena Kuro-chan, creo que también Naruto tendrá un nuevo nombre, acepto sugerencias de nombres y sus significados, ya tengo unos pero siempre pueden hacerme cambiar de opinión… gracias por leer_


	4. Destinos entrelazados I

_Lo siento por la tardanza pero trate de hacer más largo este capitulo_

_**Advertencia: **__Naruto no me pertenece solo utilizo sus personajes para una historia, sin fines de lucro_

…..

Tsunade Senju había estado deprimida por mucho tiempo, su novio dan murió seis meses después de que iniciaran su relación, ella se había encariñado mucho con él y le dolió mucho su muerte pero lo supero, tenía a su hermano y sus compañeros de equipo para apoyarla, en especial a Jiraiya que siempre estaba tratando de hacerla sonreír, Orochimaru era tan frio como siempre pero le ofreció sus condolencias sinceras, después de todo a él aun le afectaba la perdida de sus padres.

Durante la segunda Guerra Shiobi, el equipo de Jiraiya, Tsuanade y Orochimaru pelearon y sangraron juntos, para ese entonces Jiraiya y Tsunade tenían una relación secreta, no podían permitir que sus enemigos lo supieran y lo usaran en su contra, justo antes de que acabara la guerra los tres pelearon con Hanzo la Salamandra y el los nombro los Sannin, regresaron al pueblo para tener su merecido descanso.

Jiraiya entreno a Yahiko, Nagato y Konan por dos años, sus ausencias la mayoría de las veces eran para visitar a Hiruzen, comprobar Konoha y sobre todo para ver a su amante Tsunade. Cuando él regreso a Konoha no pudo quedarse por mucho tiempo ya que el Sandaime lo hizo tomar un equipo Gennin, muy a su pesar tuvo que pasar a los mocosos ya que eran una gran promesa para el futuro, en especial el pequeño Minato

Todo iba bien hasta que cuatro años después Nawaki fue asesinado de manera sangrienta en una trampa explosiva, Tsunade cegada por su dolor decidió irse de Konoha para no volver, ella sentía que los recuerdos la abrumaban, no dejaba que nadie se la acercara a consolarla, ni siquiera Jiraiya el cual no quería que estuviera sola y logro convencerla de al menos llevar consigo a la sobrina de su ex-novio Dan, la niña estaba sola y aunque no le gustara que ella podría recordarle a otro hombre Jiraiya quería que no estuviera sola, él prometió que en cuanto terminara su viaje de entrenamiento con su alumno Minato en unos meses la acompañaría en su viaje, después de todo él tenía una red de espionaje que mantener y con esa excusa podría salir del pueblo fácilmente.

Shizune era una niña tímida y cariñosa la cual fue de gran ayuda para mantener a Tsunade fuera de sus recuerdos dolorosos al menos por un tiempo, Tsunade estaba agradecida con su amante por convencerla de llevar a la niña con ella ya que sabía lo mucho que le debió de haber costado pedirle que llevara con ella al único pariente vivo de su ex-novio. Jiraiya y Tsunade vivieron juntos después, él la convenció de visitar el hospital de Konoha al menos una vez al año y de revisar sus avances cada 6 meses. La presencia de Jiraiya y Shizune en la vida de Tsunade la ayudo a ser menos amargada y perderse menos en sus vicios (el juego y el sake), además los dos Sannin constantemente participaban en batallas y entrenamiento juntos.

Así pasaron tres años.

Los tres legendarios Sannin participaron en muchas de las batallas en el inicio y durante la Tercera guerra mundial, se contaban leyendas de sus épicas batallas y de la muerte que dejaban a su paso (Tsunade supero su homofobia… en su mayor parte).

(**N/A: **hasta aquí Tsunade y Jiraiya tienen 29 años, Shizune tiene 12 y Minato 15)

Tenían una vida tranquila a pesar de todo (cuando no estaba luchando)… por eso la noticia del embarazo de Tsunade los tomo por sorpresa.

Tsunade estaba aterrada al principio pues aunque ellos no habían discutido si algún día tendrían hijos eran muy cuidadosos cuando tenían relaciones sexuales porque no se sentían preparados para formalizar su relación o para ser padres, Tsunade había desarrollado un sello anticonceptivo que duraba dos semanas, podía hacer que durara un mes pero ella y Jiraiya eran personas ocupadas y él no podía pasar tanto tiempo con ella como le gustaría porque a menudo visitaba Konoha y mantenía un estricto control sobre sus informantes en su red de espionaje; después del susto de saber que una nueva vida dependía de ella Tsunade sentía esperanza, de tener un bebe al cual amar y que la amara también.

Cuando Jiraiya se enteró hizo lo que cualquier poderoso y valiente Shinobi… se desmayó, pero cuando se despertó estaba muy feliz, él abrazo a Tsunade con mucho amor mientras acariciaba suavemente su vientre plano.

-"Voy a ser papá"- repetía Jiraiya como si no pudiera creerlo, por un tiempo había llegado a creer que nunca formaría una familia, ambos Sannin derramaron lágrimas de felicidad y prometieron proteger a su hijo con sus vidas de ser necesario.

….

Tsunade tenía cinco meses de embarazo, su vientre estaba abultado y ligeramente redondeado aunque con sus ropas holgadas y su Genjutsu especial no se notaba, ella sentía que su espalda dolía, se cansaba más fácilmente y sus pechos eran un poco más grandes si eso fuera posible (no es que Jiraiya se quejara por eso, al contrario), aun así ella era feliz. Actualmente estaba viviendo en una zona montañosa muy aislada de difícil acceso dentro del país del fuego, tenía una linda casa de dos pisos con un amplio jardín, Shizune estaba con ella en todo momento ya que ella seria quien le ayudaría durante el trabajo de parto, habían estado practicando y atendiendo a muchas mujeres dando a luz con el propósito de perfeccionar su técnicas Medic-nin ya que los dos Sannin no querían que nadie se enterara de la existencia de su hijo, de esa manera él o ella estaría más seguro de los intentos de secuestro o asesinato por el simple hecho de ser su hijo.

.…

Cuando Jiraiya visitaba a Tsunade sentía que un peso se quitaba de sus hombros, nada más importaba, solo eran ellos y su bebe, con Shizune incluida que era como una linda sobrina para él. Últimamente él tenía un mal presentimiento, sentía que algo malo pasaría y eso lo ponía nervioso, los shinobi confiaban en sus instintos y los suyos le gritaban constantemente a permanecer siempre a lado de la madre de su hijo, Jiraiya quería tomarlo como algo sin importancia, podía ser solo su instinto de sobreprotección por el estado delicado y vulnerable de Tsunade, él sabía cómo un shinobi veterano que era mejor estar preparado así que pidió al Hokage un permiso por un año para no ser llamado a menos que fuera urgente.

Jiraiya alego problemas personales y que tenía que hacer entrenamiento Sennin con los sapos, el Sandaime Hokage había encontrado toda su actitud sospechosa y sabía que su alumno estaba ocultando algo importante que lo hacía feliz, parecía que Jiraiya moría de ganas de contárselo pero no podía hacerlo, Jiraiya le dio una mirada de disculpa a su sensei y el entendió que le diría cuando estuviera listo, el sapo Sannin sabía que las paredes tenían oídos por todos lados y no estaba dispuesto a permitir que cualquiera supiera de la existencia de su hijo o peor aún alguien como Danzou que no dudaría en tratar de convertirlo en un arma o un semental para la cría de ninjas poderosos, Jiraiya era un espía consumado, sabia los horrores del mundo y no dejaría que su hijo los enfrentara sin estar preparado.

El Sandaime le concedió el permiso pero no era seguro que no lo llamaran a misiones ya que la tercera guerra shinobi aún no había terminado.

….

Tsunade había bajado a un pueblo cercano usando un **Henge **de una granjera normal de piel bronceada y cabello castaño que usaba como portada, ella interpretaba el papel de una curandera con hierbas y medicina naturista, había ido por provisiones y a ver si había ganado al menos el premio de consolación de un boleto que compro, todo iba bien hasta que salió su nombre en como el ganador del premio mayor, era una gran cantidad de dinero así que casi entro en estado de pánico, se obligó a aparentar calma y felicidad al recoger el premio para no parecer sospechosa, rápidamente tomo a Shizune de la mano y empezó a alejarse lo más rápido que pudo exclamando sobre haber olvidado un compromiso urgente, que su esposo no tardaría en llegar a comer, ella dijo que había perdido el tiempo y su esposo estaría feliz de saber las buenas noticias.

Ambas mujeres se pusieron tensas por un segundo cuando sintieron varias firmas de Chakra acercándose lentamente, estaban suprimidas para parecer de Gennin pero los Medic-nin bien entrenados como ellas identificaron rápidamente que se trataba de ninjas de nivel superior por su chakra, no podían ser elite ya que escondían su Chakra de manera mediocre pero eran poderosos y en su estado Tsunade no podía darse el lujo de pelear ya que podía costarle la vida a su bebe, una vez lejos Tsunade y Shizune comenzaron a correr lo más rápido que podían sin usar Chakra ni parecer sospechosas, a lo lejos vieron una enorme columna de humo que probenia del lugar en el que antes estaba el pueblo.

Tsunade despertó a Gamakin un pequeño sapito color verde obscuro que estaba siempre con ella por si necesitaba enviar un mensaje urgente a Jiraiya.

-"Gamakin tienes que decirle a Jiraiya que venga de inmediato, hay enemigos saqueando los pueblos cercanos, no sé si ellos saben acerca de mi pero es muy sospechoso que ataquen un lugar tan aislado como este al azar, no estoy segura de que podre con todos a la vez, él debe estar cerca ya que la última vez que nos comunicamos estaba en Kanto a dos dias de aquí… dile que se dé prisa!"- dijo una Tsunade muy preocupada

Se refugiaron en su casa ya que tenía muchas trampas y Fuinjutsu para neutralizar al enemigo.

Ellas no lo sabían pero el grupo de ninjas que saqueaban las aldeas cercanas eran ninjas de Iwa, buscaban al Sannin Jiraiya que había sido visto por ese rumbo en algunas ocasiones por uno de los espías de Iwa, querían saber dónde se escondía y tenían órdenes de matar al sapo Sannin ahora que podían capturarlo solo, la escuadra era de 15 Shinobi nivel Anbu que eran muy egocéntricos y creían que podían matar a un Sannin como se los había encargado el Tsuchikage.

…

Jiraiya recibió el mensaje y acelero su paso, estaba a unas horas de su destino y si lo que Tsunade sospechaba era cierto esos ninja estaban en busca de algo o alguien, su corazón dio un vuelco al pensar en que iban tras su bebe, acelero más y le dijo a Gamakin de avisarle a los sapos a estar listos para la batalla.

…

Tsunade y Shizune habían dejado un par de clones de sombra con el **Henge **de sus portadas para distraer al enemigo mientras ellas escapaban por un camino previamente establecido con Jiraiya para ocasiones como esta, se alejaron lo más rápido posible antes de que sus perseguidores se dieran cuenta de la trampa y decidieran buscarlas.

Ya estaban lejos cuando fueron detenidas por un grupo de Shinobis de Iwa que se veían chamuscados y algo heridos, de los 15 iniciales solo quedaban 8 lo cual demostraba la eficacia de las medidas de seguridad para su casa.

-"Mira nada mas lo que tenemos aquí, unos pequeños pajaritos que pretendían huir"- dijo uno de los Iwa-nin con una sonrisa malvada.

-"Dinos que donde se esconde el Sannin sapo y porque estableció una base de operaciones en un lugar como este"- exigió otro Iwa-nin que se veía con quemaduras en el cuerpo y parecía muy enojado, después de todo habían perdido casi la mitad de sus compañeros en un mero señuelo.

-"¿Los sannin? ¿Una base?, no tenemos idea de lo que están hablando"- dijo Tsunade aun con su disfraz **Henge **-"Nosotras solo huimos de la destrucción de nuestro pueblo"- agrego con voz temblorosa como si tuviera miedo, una de sus mayores ventajas seria si la subestimaban.

-"No mientas!, tenemos informes de que el Jiraiya del Sannin ha sido visto en dos ocasiones por este lugar y viaja de manera sigilosa para no ser descubierto"- dijo el Iwa-nin de cabello negro que había hablado al principio, al parecer era el líder y se estaba impacientando.

-"Tal vez una de ellas es su amante jefe, la mayor tiene buenas curvas y si se niegan a hablar bien podemos divertirnos con ellas un poco antes de que las matemos"- dijo otro Iwa-nin con una mirada lasciva paseando sus ojos por el cuerpo del Henge de Tsunade sin notar nada extraño ya que ella era experta en anatomía, Genjutsu para cambiar su apariencia (le gusta parecer de 20 años) y con su control de Chakra perfecto era fácil aparentar tener las reservas de un civil, ese era uno de los primeros trucos que le enseño a su aprendiz y se sentía orgullosa de ver a Shizune actuar como una niña asustada.

Cuando los Iwa-nin estaban a su alrededor para tocarlas ellas hicieron su movimiento, Tsunade rápidamente con sus escalpelos de Chakra corto las gargantas de los dos ninjas más cercanos, mientras Shizune hizo lo mismo usando dos Kunai ya que no era tan rápida usando esa técnica como su maestra, Tsunade logro cortarle una mano a un ninja que había osado tocar sus pechos, corto la piel del estómago de otro, los Iwa-nin se enfurecieron de haber sido engañados tan fácilmente y atacaron con todas sus fuerzas, Shizune logro matar al hombre sin mano pero fue golpeada en el estómago y por el puño de uno de los otros tres ninjas restantes y cayó al suelo escupiendo sangre, Tsunade peleo con los tres y uso sus máximas habilidades de evasión para evitar ser golpeada, no importo que su Henge se disipara y uso la sorpresa de su enemigo al descubrir quién era para matar a uno de ellos con un puñetazo en el cráneo con su fuerza inhumana, solo quedaban dos y Tsunade estaba jadeando y se sentía agotada.

Shizune se recuperó rápidamente porque estaba acostumbrada a los golpes más fuertes de su maestra y le ayudo a Tsunade a matar a otro enemigo más pero el último la ocupo como escudo, al final lograron matar a su último enemigo pero él atravesó una katana entre los pechos de Tsunade (como lo hizo Orochi en su pelea contra sus compañeros de equipo), ella solo pudo escupir sangre y caer sin fuerzas al piso, se sentía débil y con sueño, al parecer la hoja de la katana tenía algún tipo de veneno.

Así las encontró Jiraiya, luchando por curar su herida y purgar el veneno, sintió que su corazón se agrietaba cuando vio el charco de sangre cada vez más grande debajo de Tsunade.

-"Tsunade…"- dijo el Gama Sennin con voz ronca.

-"No, no, no, no"- murmuraba Tsunade mientras sus manos brillaban con Chakra verde primero en su pecho y luego en su vientre -"Necesito el antídoto de inmediato, antes de que el veneno llegue a la sangre del bebe"- dijo muy preocupada -"He perdido mucha sangre, empezó a sentirme mareada"

Jiraiya convoco a Gamabuchi un sapo especializado en Jutsu médico el cual comenzó a trabajar de inmediato.

-"¿Qué puedo hacer yo?, tengo el mismo tipo de sangre, tal vez puedo donarle"- dijo Jiraiya.

-"Es una buena idea Jiraiya pero si tú estás débil no habrá quien la defienda si llegan más enemigos"- dijo Gamabuchi

-"Tsunade-sama tal vez podría usar esa técnica prohibida…."- dijo Shizune preocupada.

-"Lo he pensado pero no sé cómo el Jutsu de Restauración Divina ( _Sōzō Saisei_) pueda afectar al bebe, ese Jutsu acelera la división celular en el cuerpo del usuario… podría acortar su vida también… no puedo…"- dijo Tsunade mientras lagrimas caían por su rostro

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En esta dimensión Tsunade pierde a su bebe y casi muere, ambos Sannin deciden nunca tener descendencia, no se lo dicen a sus amigos, nadie más se entera del incidente, ni siquiera el Tsuchikage sabe que paso con sus subordinados. Al final los dos Sannin se separan y vuelven a sus vicios, Tsunade se convierte en una mujer amargada y solitaria mientras que Jiraiya sigue siendo un supe pervertido que no vuelve a enamorarse de nuevo.

….

Eso hubiera pasado sin la intervención de Naruto y Kurome en esa dimensión, él destino cambio tan solo con su llegada, la historia tenía que ser reescrita.

….

**N/A: **_espero poder actualizar pronto, he estado en conflicto sobre la personalidad que quiero darle a mi personaje y su interacción con su nuevo padre. También estaba en conflicto sobre su madre, tenía el personaje de Kana Uzumaki pero quería que Tsunade fuera la madre._

_En el próximo capítulo escribiré más nombres para el hijo de Jiraiya, por ahora solo pondré los que más me gustan_

_Tsubasa: es nombre de niño y significa ala, quiere decir que será libre o algo así, este es el candidato con más posibilidades hasta ahora, Tsu-chan suena adorable y parecido al nombre de Tsunade._

_Arashi: es tempestad, es un significado parecido a Naruto que es torbellino o pastel de pescado._

_Hakuren: no sé qué significa pero es del anime de 07 ghost, me gusta cómo suena_

_Acepto sus propuestas en cuanto a nombres, si hay uno que me guste más se los hare saber, pueden votar, ya no falta mucho para el renacimiento de Naruto._

_Ya estoy escribiendo el siguiente capítulo así que no tardare tanto en actualizar como esta vez. Siento que este capítulo me salió muy cursi._


	5. Destinos entrelazados II

_Trate de hacer más largo este capítulo, espero que les guste._

_**Advertencia: **__Naruto no me pertenece solo utilizo sus personajes para una historia, sin fines de lucro_

_**N/A: **__Volvemos a lo que estaba pasando con Kurome y después cuando se reúne con los Sannin._

* * *

><p>…..<p>

**Punto de vista de Kurome**

Se sentía muy tentado a dejar que el alma de su compañero tomara ese cuerpo, tendrían una vida fácil y llena de lujos por lo que se veía, pero el sabia mejor, podía ver que la madre lo amaría y le daría sobreprotección por la forma en que lloraba mientras abrazaba el "paquete" contra su pecho… lo sentía por ella pero no había manera de que él o su compañero fueran unos mimados.

Salió rápidamente de ahí, mientras corría por los tejados se detuvo en el orfanato local donde vio con interés como un niño pequeño como de tres años de pelo negro y ojos verdes murió, su alma salió de su cuerpo, se veía débil pero podía sentir la calidez e inocencia que provenía de ella así como el dolor y el sufrimiento, supuso que podía verla porque ahora el llevaba un alma con él, cuando estuvo cerca del alma del niño avanzo y extendió una de sus patitas, para su sorpresa pudo tocarla.

Entonces tuvo una idea, le echo la culpa a Naruto por volverlo un sentimental ya que en el pasado él nunca hubiera hecho algo como lo que estaba a punto de hacer ahora, tomo esta nueva alma con su hocico sin soltar la de Naruto la cual sostenía con su cola para que no fuera a escapar de nuevo, volvió sobre sus pasos a la habitación de antes en el castillo, cuando llego había solo dos personas, la madre del bebe estaba dormida pero había un hombre sentado en la cama con el cuerpo del infante en sus brazos, supuso que sería el padre… ¿Qué hacer?... ¿Qué hacer?... se preguntó, decidió hacer lo más simple, avanzo hasta sentarse frente al hombre.

**Fin del POV**

-"Saludos humano"- comento casualmente -"Antes de que te asustes y comiences a gritar debes saber que traigo un regalo, no es mi costumbre intervenir en la vida de los simples mortales pero mi compañero insiste en hacerlo así que decidí ayudarte"- dijo Kurome lamiendo su patita perezosamente.

-"he, ¿ayudarme? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué buscas aquí criatura?"- dijo Ryota el Daimyo de Iwa.

-"No me cuestiones humano, simplemente quédate quieto mientras le doy un alma a ese cuerpo en tus brazos, me pregunto porque habrá tantos niños que nacen sin alma hoy en día"- murmuro Kurome mientras salto a la cama y se acercó al bebe muerto para introducir el alma del huérfano.

Ryota no sabía qué hacer, esa criatura le ofrecía la vida de su bebe pero parecía más bien algo desconcertado sobre lo que hacía, él solo esperaba que no pasara nada malo, su esposa no soportaría falsas esperanzas. Mientras tanto Kurome esperaba para ver qué pasaba, no era solo por la bondad de su corazón que decidió hacerlo, quería saber qué hacer cuando encontrara un cuerpo apropiado para Naruto.

-"El cuerpo la acepta pero sigue siendo débil… ¿Qué falta?, o si, lleva tiempo muerto, eso debe influir"- dijo Kurome, puso una patita en el pecho del bebe muerto y uso su Chakra regenerativo lo más refinado posible para no hacerle daño, el color comenzó a volver lentamente a la piel pálida del niño y después comenzó a respirar

-"Interesante"- murmuro Kurome con fascinación cuando vio los ojos verdes del niño, al parecer conservaba uno de sus rasgos anteriores, también vio con curiosidad la marca impresa de su huella que quedo en el pecho del niño.

-"Es imposible!"- fue la exclamación de Ryota.

-"Aaaa, me había olvidado de ti, no puedes mencionar esto a nadie ¿me oyes?, o si no me veré obligado a borrarte la memoria… tal vez a la mujer pero nunca lo repitan"- agrego mientras saltaba de la cama -"Esa alma pertenecía a un niño huérfano de tres años aproximadamente, a esa edad no tendrá muchos recuerdos así que no tendrán problemas, yo no sé cómo traten a los niños en su país pero ese niño había muerto de hambre, se veían moretones y heridas en él como si fuera golpeado regularmente, ese es su problema"- Kurome fue hacia la ventana ya queriendo irse, se sentía cansado -"Vendré en unos días tal vez a ver como lo está haciendo, adiós humano"-

-"Espera!"- Intervino Ryota antes de que Kurome saltara por la ventana, el cual solo le devolvió una mirada curiosa, la mujer en la cama despertó y comenzó sentarse -"Muchas gracias por lo que has hecho… me gustaría saber su nombre… por favor"- pidió humilde.

-"Hace mucho tiempo te habría matado solo por atreverte a hablarme… pero he cambiado, aun así mi nombre no es algo que doy a cualquiera"- dijo Kurome al humano algo asustado -"Tal vez algún día… si encuentro un buen lugar para que mi compañero crezca lo traeré conmigo, será curioso de conocer a alguien como él"- y se fue, saltando rápidamente por los tejados y dejando a dos padres muy confusos pero felices.

…...

Kurome volvió una semana después para verificar si él bebe que ayudo estaba bien, inmediatamente fue tratado como un Rey, cumplían todos sus caprichos y comía lo mejor, se quedó dos semanas para estudiar los avances del niño, descubrió que el cuerpo del bebe "Sorato" (en su honor, que era muy irónico ya que Kurome era considerado un demonio) era muy saludable, de hecho tenía un desarrollo temprano, era inquieto y ya podía sostener su cabeza, una vez se lastimo y se dieron cuenta que tenía una tasa de curación más rápida de lo normal, según Kurome había obtenido es habilidad de su Chakra regenerativo.

Kurome descanso y decidió irse para comenzar la búsqueda de un buen recipiente para su compañero.

-"Volveré en unos años con mi compañero, adiós y tengan cuidado humanos"- dijo antes de irse.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

**Punto de vista de Jiraiya**

Él estaba Feliz, desde que era niño había soñado con formar una familia, con el tiempo había llegado a pensar que Tsunade nunca lo aceptaría como su pareja, ahora él no tenía idea de cómo ser un buen padre pero con la ayuda de novia esperaba que todo saldría bien, primero que nada tenía que mantenerlos seguros.

**Fin del POV**

…...

Jiraiya fue sacado de sus pensamientos por Gamakin que tenía un mensaje urgente de Tsunade.

…...

**Punto de vista de Kurome**

Kurome había estado vagando por un bosque cerca de unas montañas en el país del fuego, estaba disfrutando de un sabroso conejo cuando capto un olor familiar con su sensible nariz, sonrió cuando identifico de quien se trataba, sabía que su compañero (que por ahora seguía llamando Naruto hasta que tuviera un nuevo nombre) sentía mucho cariño por ese sapo Sennin… después de pensarlo un poco comenzó a seguir el rastro, sería más fácil averiguar que pasaba en Konoha si estaba cerca del jefe de una red de espionaje.

Después de unas horas de persecución a velocidad muy rápida su nariz capto el olor de fuego y sangre, mucha sangre humana, al parecer Jiraiya buscaba algo o alguien, calculo que tendría alrededor de 30 años humanos, él no era muy bueno adivinando la edad de los mortales pero era un dato útil, si recordaba bien en su dimensión original el Sannin era más viejo cuando nació Naruto… si es que Naruto nacía en esta dimensión, mejor no esperanzarse, Kurome y Naruro querían una vida más tranquila sin tener que salvar al mundo, había diferencias entre mundos paralelos, lo mejor sería buscar un recipiente Uzumaki o un Senju, incluso un Uchiha podría ser aceptable, ese tipo Itachi no salió tan mal según recordaba.

Salió bruscamente de sus pensamientos cuando capto el olor de sangre fresca, el inconfundible aroma de sangre Senju. El sapo Sennin siguió su camino hasta encontrarse con la escena de una Tsunade muy herida y por lo que podía ver también embarazada. Casi se burló de su buena suerte al encontrar a los dos Sannin en un mismo día… ¿Qué debía hacer?, el alma de su compañero que estaba sujeta entre sus colas comenzó a vibrar emocionada, con un suspiro exasperado decido acercarse a ayudar.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- **Presente -**

**Punto de vista de Tsunade**

Jiraiya había convocado a Gamatora y a otros Sapos para que los protegieran de nuevas amenazas mientras él donaba sangre a ella, Tsunade estaba cada vez más débil a pesar de sus esfuerzos y los de Gamabuchi el sapo especialista en Jutsu médico, ella sabía que era inútil, el corazón del bebe latía más lento con forme pasaba el tiempo, Tsunade ya empezaba a tener hemorragia en su vientre y pronto perdería a su hijo, ella deseaba poder usar su Jutsu de Restauración Divina ( _Sōzō Saisei_) como lo había propuesto Shisune pero sabía que solo aceleraría el aborto de su hijo, como desearía poder hacer algo... lo que fuera, para salvarlo.

Vio sus manos manchadas de sangre, al igual que cuando no había podido salvar a su hermano… sus manos comenzaron a temblar.

**Fin del POV**

Todos los presentes en el claro se tensaron cuando escucharon ruido entre los arbustos, la mayoría de ellos estaban listos para luchar contra cualquier amenaza, de repente salto una bolita negra que rodo un par de metros, cuando se detuvo pudieron ver que se trataba de un pequeño lobo negro con blanco del tamaño de un gato, el animal se sacudió y saco la basura que se había aferrado a su pelaje, se rasco con calma detrás de la oreja, cuando el lobo los miro parecía curioso por la atención, todos los sapos lo observaban atentamente.

-"¿Qué? ¿Nunca habían visto un lobo antes?"- dijo Kurome

-"Sabemos lo que eres pero al mismo tiempo podemos sentir que no eres una criatura normal, nuestros instintos nos gritan que debemos tener cuidado ya que eres una criatura sobrenatural"- dijo Gamashun un sapo especializado en Genjutsu el cual era muy perspicaz.

-"Veo que son Invocaciones inteligentes, entonces deben saber que no les conviene meterme en mi camino"- dijo Kurome sonriendo y mostrando sus afilados colmillos

-"¿Qué buscas aquí criatura?"- dijo Gamatora entrecerrando los ojos y tratando de parecer amenazante

-"¿Yo?, solo paseaba por el bosque cuando fui llamado por el olor de la sangre y la muerte, ¿quién hubiera imaginado que me encontraría con dos de los Sannin de Konoha?"- dijo Kurome tranquilamente -"He visto lo suficiente para saber que necesitan ayuda y vengo a ofrecerles un trato"

-"¿Qué clase de trato?"- dijo Jiraiya molesto y listo para atacar

-"Muy simple, la mujer Senju está muy débil, es poco lo que ustedes pueden hacer sin poner en riesgo la vida del niño en su vientre… soy una criatura con muchas habilidades, entre ellas el Chakra regenerativo que no solo cura sino que regenera y crea células nuevas"- contesto Kurome mirando al Sapo Sannin a los ojos

-"Y… ¿cuál sería el precio que pides?... ¿puedes salvar a mi hijo?"- pregunto Tsunade respirando pesadamente

Kurome sonrió, por fin alguien que hablaba su idioma.

-"Es un acuerdo que nos beneficiara a todos, verán yo soy una criatura de otra dimensión, un mundo muy parecido a este pero vengo de un tiempo diferente, aproximadamente 80 años en el futuro, hay diferencias pero por lo que he averiguado ambos son muy similares…"- dijo Kurome y los presentes lo miraban incrédulos

-"Me explico, yo viaje a esta dimensión con mi compañero humano, él era el niño profetizado y destinado a salvar nuestro mundo original, es uno de los humanos más puros de corazón que he conocido y mira que he vivido siglos, pero… ganar la guerra y salvar el mundo de su destrucción tubo un gran costo, mi compañero tuvo que hacer un enorme sacrificio… él perdió su humanidad, sufrió algún tipo de mutación, nada muy anormal o monstruoso, se convirtió en una criatura humanoide, después de la guerra esos bichos malagradecidos que salvo se volvieron contra él, lo veían como un monstruo de nuevo, no trataron de hacerle daño como cuando era niño porque era el ninja más poderoso de todos, pero la forma en que lo veían con asco como si no perteneciera a su especie, como si no fuera lo suficientemente bueno"- Kurome suspiro frustrado

-"Él estaba triste y solo, había perdido a la mayoría de sus personas preciosas en el transcurso de la guerra, sus pocos amigos verdaderos trataron de permanecer a su lado, después de un tiempo decidió dedicarse a mantener la paz entre las naciones elementales lo cual después de un tiempo no era suficiente y nuestra última decisión fue iniciar una nueva vida en un lugar donde nadie nos juzgara… algo salió mal… mi amigo perdió su forma corpórea ya que su cuerpo aún no existe en este lugar, un hecho que no consideramos antes de viajar"- dijo Kurome

-"¿Qué tiene eso que ver con nosotros?"- dijo Jiraiya

-"Él los conocía, del lugar del que venimos, a sus alter ego quiero decir… eran lo más parecido a unos padres que tuvo y eso que no estuvieron presentes durante su infancia, los amaba y confiaba en ustedes… sufrió mucho cuando murieron, ustedes parecen similares a esas personas… por eso decidí ayudarlos"- dijo Kurome y se puso más serio para explicar lo siguiente -"Yo puedo salvar a la mujer, el niño se escucha cada vez más débil, es seguro que no sobrevivirá… a menos que acepten mi ayuda"

-"¿Qué quieres a cambio? Te doy mi palabra de que haré todo lo que pueda para dártelo"- dijo Jiraiya serio

-"Esta bien lo haré"- Kurome se acercó y puso una patita en el pecho de Tsunade para curar todos los daños internos.

-"Jiraiya no puedes confiar en una criatura como esa, los lobos son conocidos por ser inteligentes, descarados y tan astutos como un zorro, el precio que pida será muy alto"- dijo Gamashun

-"Lo sé pero no tengo más opciones"- respondio Jiraiya triste.

Kurome se sentó frente a los Sannin para dar su petición

-"He decidido lo que quiero a cambio… quiero él bebe"- dijo Kurome.

…...

(**N/A: **pensaba dejar el capítulo hasta aquí pero pensé que pronto entrare a clases y prefiero que sea más largo ya que no tendré mucho tiempo para escribir después) ;3

…...

Jiraiya miro a Kurome y se podía ver el dolor reflejado en su rostro ante la petición

-"Él no sobrevivirá… ¿para qué?… no tendrá una tumba… ¿qué harás con él?"- cuestión Tsunade, su voz se quebró con la última pregunta.

-"No sean dramáticos humanos, ¿no pusieron atención cuando les dije que podía salvar a ese niño?... quiero el cuerpo de su bebe, él está destinado a morir, aun cuando yo lo curara es muy probable que nacerá muerto o muy débil y morirá, tiene residuos de veneno en su sangre y su corazón ha dejado de latir, el niño es demasiado pequeño para sobrevivir pero puedo sentir que aún no tiene un alma en su interior… yo tengo un alma muy especial conmigo, él es mi compañero"- dijo Kurome concentrando su Chakra alrededor de ´Naruto´ para que los demás pudieran verlo.

-"Pero el niño a muerto"- dijo Gamabuchi

-"Puedo reiniciar su cuerpo y con un alma será más fuerte, sobre todo si es esta alma, normalmente los fetos reciben el alma que les corresponde un mes o dos meses antes de nacer pero como este niño ya ha muerto no recibirá una propia"- explico Kurome -"Le daré algunas cosas más para fortalecerlo como su ADN de antes y algo de mi sangre"-

-"¿Sera diferente cuando nazca? ¿Cambiara mucho?"- pregunto Jiraiya

-"Seguirá siendo su hijo si es a lo que te refieres, lo que yo haga solo se agregara a su cuerpo ya existente solo tendrá unos pocos cambios físicos"- dijo Kurome

-"¿Te lo llevaras?"- pregunto Tsunade pensativa, no estando muy segura de si ella podría permitir que se llevaran a su bebe lejos sin dar pelea aun cuando esa criatura podía salvarlo.

-"Ustedes han sido muy importantes para él… es por eso que les he dicho la verdad sobre nuestro origen, si aceptan solo quiero que le den una familia amorosa, tienen que jurarme que lo protegerán con su vida, que no lo trataran diferente por lo que es"- dijo Kurome

-"Es nuestro hijo no importa lo que pase"- dijo Tsunade determinada -"Creo que hay que hacerlo Jiraiya… íbamos a cuidarlo antes, ahora solo será un poco diferente a los demás niños"-

-"Esta bien, lo haremos"- contesto Jiraiya

-"Ya que han aceptado lo primero es salvar el feto antes de que la mujer aborte"- dijo Kurome (tenía mucho conocimiento sobre el cuerpo humado después de más de un siglo atrapado dentro de ellos como kyubi y sus memorias de los demás biju) -"Pero les advierto que si no cumplen su promesa me lo llevare y no volverán a verlo jamás"-

Kurome acelero la producción de sangre para reponer la que su cuerpo había perdido, curo todos los daños en el cuerpo del niño, introdujo el alma de Naruto, su ADN y sus memorias, así como su propia sangre, el feto lo absorbió todo y con su Chakra plateado lo estabilizo, fue un ritual complicado.

* * *

><p>::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::<p>

**N/A: **no sé qué pensar de este capítulo, espero que les guste trate de hacerlo más simple de cómo lo tenía en borrador.

Sus opiniones son apreciadas.

Por si tenían dudas, según lo que encontré Sorato quieres decir: Ángel, ser celestial, guardián de los cielos.


	6. Adaptación, nacimiento y paso del tiempo

jul.15

Primero que nada me disculpo por la tardanza en actualizar mi historia, la verdad he estado muy ocupada con la escuela y además estaba escribiendo otra historia últimamente pero no puedo abandonar esta historia.

_**Advertencia: **__Naruto no me pertenece solo utilizo sus personajes para una historia, sin fines de lucro._

* * *

><p>:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::<p>

Una semana de reposo después ya era tiempo de discutir todo lo que sucedería de ahora en adelante, Kurome había dejado claro desde el principio que siempre estaría a lado del bebe y que nada podría separarlos, eran una sola entidad después de todo.

Kurome había estado exhausto, el viaje dimensional gasto mucho de su Chakra y luego gasto lo que le quedaba en asegurarse de que el nuevo cuerpo de su compañero no tuviera problemas, no se había dado cuenta que equilibrar el Chakra de ambos sería tan difícil ya que Naruto lo hacía parecer fácil.

-"El tendrá una familia que lo ame, eso es definitivo"- declaro Kurome

-"Hemos estamos de acuerdo con todo esto, el niño seguirá siendo nuestro hijo solo nos gustaría saber si será un niño normal o si debemos tratarlo de manera diferente… me refiero, a si recordara su vida pasada, eso podría ser traumático o raro para un niño"- comento Jiraiya expresando sus dudas

-"Sera un niño normal para los estándares ninja, un poco más fuerte y resistente tal vez, me asegure de que sus recuerdos volverán poco a poco para no abrumarlo o confundirlo, podría ser considerado un prodigio por muchos pero será más fácil para el entender lo que ya aprendió antes como leer y escribir, a sus cuato o cinco años ya tendrá la mayoría de sus recuerdos, pueden enseñarle cosas simples de ninjas a temprana edad y no debería tener problemas en hacerlas, sé que debe disfrutar de su infancia pero una de las cosas que mi compañero más detesta es no poder defenderse o a sus seres queridos y si esta dimensión es tan parecida a la nuestra tendrá que ser fuerte para sobrevivir como cualquier ninja"- explico Kurome

-"¿Cuál era su nombre antes?, siempre lo llamas compañero o amigo pero nunca mencionas su nombre, y por la diferencia en el tiempo supongo que debió ser el hijo de alguien que conocemos"- dijo Jiraiya curioso

-"Eso es cierto pero será mejor que no lo sepan por ahora ya que será suyo en esta ocasión, tal vez cuando sea mayor les diremos nuestra historia completa"- contesto Kurome

-"Yo también tengo curiosidad de como era su vida pasada pero estoy de acuerdo en no saber hasta que nuestro hijo haya desarrollado su propia personalidad"- comento Tsunade

-"En el mundo de dónde venimos los Senju se extinguieron y solo sobrevivió un Uzumaki el cual es mi compañero, los ninjas casi se extinguieron también durante la cuarta guerra ninja, lo más seguro es que si alguien se entera de que es el hijo de ustedes o que lleva la sangre Senju y Usumaki será blanco de secuestros o intentos de asesinato ya que tiene el potencial de convertirse en alguien muy poderoso bajo su cuidado"- dijo Kurome

-"Eso sin contar lo poderoso que debió haber sido antes para ser el niño de la profecía y terminar una guerra pero eso no deben nunca saberlo los demás"- dijo Pa sapo fumando su pipa

-"Creo que lo mejor sera mantener su existencia en secreto el mayor tiempo posible y eso incluye al Hokage… sé que es nuestro sensei"- dijo Jiraiya mirando a Tsunade –"Pero si se lo decimos corremos el riesgo de que alguien más lo averigüe, Danzou es el más peligroso dentro de Konoha"- agrego serio

-"Tienes razón, además el consejo tratara de arreglar contratos matrimoniales para él una vez que sepan que es un niño y el heredero así como trataron de hacerlo conmigo cuando era más joven, hay que mantenerlo alejado de esos aduladores ya que no permitiré que mi hijo sea un arrogante como esos Uchiha y los Hyuga"- gruño Tsunade

-"El viejo mono sigue vivo al parecer… necesitamos intercambiar información para estar seguros de cómo proceder, hay muchas diferencias entre dimensiones y también muchas similitudes, hasta ahora he observado que existen las mismas personas en cada una"- dijo Kurome

-"Tal vez Orochimaru pueda ayudarnos en esto"- dijo Jiraiya pensativo.

El pelaje de Kurome se erizo y un gruñido molesto salió de su garganta.

-"Ese tipo no se acercara a mi amigo, en nuestro mundo era un traidor y trato de destruir Konoha varias veces, me reservare mi juicio hasta después de conocer a su Orochimaru pero el nuestro era un loco obsesionado con los Uchiha y la inmortalidad"- dijo Kurome molesto

-"El lobo tiene razón, la existencia del niño puede ser revelada pero nunca deben saberse los orígenes de los poderes o recuerdos del renacuajo, recomiendo precaución sobre las personas que lo conocerán sin embargo"- dijo Ma sapo

-"Admito que Orochimaru es cada vez más antisocial desde la muerte de sus padres, incluso a veces parece un poco espeluznante"- concordó Tsunade

-"Tal vez en unos cuantos años, cuando mi compañero pueda defenderse y yo siempre estaré a su lado para aplastar esa serpiente si es necesario"- propuso Kurome

-"¿Qué hay de Minato mi estudiante? ¿Lo conoces?"- pregunto Jiraiya

-"Ha… si, el Namikaze"- murmuro Kurome estremeciéndose al recordar el uso del Shinigami para sellar al Kyubi –"Él está bien para un humano pero necesito conocer a su Minato antes de que pueda acercarse a mi indefenso amigo"-

-"Me gustaría decirle a sensei en unos cuantos años, conozco los riesgos y creo que cuando nuestro hijo cumpla cinco años sería bueno que lo traigas aquí por un rato, con el permiso de los sapos por supuesto"- dijo Tsunade mirando a Pa y Ma para el permiso

-"Un par de horas serian aceptables"- concedió Pa

-"Mientras tanto el embarazo debe ir bien pero los viajes dimensionales son muy agotadores así que tendré que dormir un par de meses para reponer fuerzas, si pasa hay algún problema despiértenme"- dijo Kurome antes de irse a dormir a una esquina

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**-Tsunade POV-**

Tsunade estaba parada observando el hermoso y pacifico paisaje en Monte Myoboku, era muy raro que los sapos permitieran entrar a alguien que no fuera su invocador pero desde esa vez que ella fue atacada por esos Iwa-nin Jiraiya estaba paranoico y no la dejaba sola por mucho tiempo, a veces era asfixiante al grado de que quería matar al padre de su hijo y otras se sentía como una invalida ya que sabía que en su estado no podría defenderse.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió el Chakra familiar de Jiraiya y no paso mucho tiempo para un par de brazos fuertes la rodearan y después sintió como su espalda contra el duro pecho de su esposo… si, se habían casado después de que ella cumpliera los siete meses de embarazo, no importo que tan terca y obstinada fue Tsunade al respecto ya que Jiraiya nunca se daba por vencido cuando se proponía algo, ella aún se resistía un poco ante la idea de tener una familia, le daba terror de solo pensar en perderlos y quedarse sola de nuevo.

Jiraiya empezó a acariciar su vientre hinchado cariñosamente, ambos sonrieron cuando él bebe pateo en respuesta al estímulo, ella tenía actualmente ocho meses de embarazo y su vientre ya era enorme, llevaba meses sin poder ver sus pies cuando estaba parada y no era por sus más enormes pechos, no podía ponerse sus zapatos y parecía que siempre tenía hambre.

Sabía que estaba exagerando pero ella constantemente revisaba la salud de su bebe para evitar complicaciones inesperadas, también Kurome estaba constantemente regulando el Chakra de su hijo para que estuviera equilibrado y saludable, habían descubierto que era un "él" desde antes de encontrarse con los viajeros de otra dimensión para decepción de Kurome que deseaba burlarse de su amigo por su cambio de genero si era niña, él bebe tenía un vínculo con ella por el cual filtraba una pequeña cantidad al cuerpo de su madre, ella se dio cuenta porque el Chakra regenerativo la hacía rejuvenecer lentamente, eso la emociono y cuando le pregunto a Kurome él dijo que solo equilibraba y compartía el Chakra con su compañero y que eso debía ser obra del bebe ya que su amigo era el que había podido usar su Chakra demoniaco refinándolo y con su Chakra humano para curar a algunos de sus amigos (Sakura y Shikamaru cuando fueron heridos de muerte en una pelea que tuvieron con un ninja renegado).

**Jiraiya POV**

Sonrió al sentir el movimiento de su hijo aun en el vientre de Tsunade, era como si él bebe supiera que su papa estaba ahí, cuando el pequeño estaba muy inquieto él se ponía a platicarle sus aventuras y era como si él bebe en el vientre se detuviera a escucharlo.

-"Ya no falta mucho para tenerlo con nosotros"- dijo él con mucha alegría sonriendo, aun asombrado y un tanto incrédulo de que pronto seria padre.

**Fin del POV**

**Xxxxxxxx un mes después xxxxxxxX**

Tsunade estaba acostada en una cama, estaba cansada, sudorosa, adolorida y muy feliz mientras veía a Shizune apurada limpiando a su hijo el cual lloraba fuertemente.

Jiraiya cargo a su hijo con una enorme sonrisa

-"Es perfecto"- dijo Jiraiya entregándoselo a Tsunade que solo sonrió de acuerdo con su esposo.

El niño escogió ese momento para abrir sus ojos, un hermoso par de ojos azul zafiro se mostraron curiosos de su entorno, el pequeño tenia cabellos blancos como los de su padre con algunos reflejos plateados, suave piel pálida de porcelana sin imperfecciones, él bebe trato de atrapar un mechón del largo cabello de Jiraiya sin éxito.

Ambos padres estaban embelesados admirando a su hijo, el amor que sentían por esta pequeña criatura era abrumador y estaban dispuestos a dar la vida por el de ser necesario, ambos ninjas legendarios derramaron un par de lágrimas de felicidad, Jiraiya paso su dedo índice por la mejilla regordeta de su hijo acariciando la suave piel de bebe, el niño atrapo su dedo con su minúscula manita y le dio a sus padres una sonrisa desdentada ante su logro.

-"Es lo más hermoso que he visto"- comento Tsunade

-"Bienvenido a la familia… Senju Tsubasa"- declaro Jiraiya orgulloso

-"Tsubasa"- pronuncio Kurama probando el nombre –"Hasta que por fin se decidieron… creo que le conviene pero es tan pequeño"- dijo desde su percha en el hombro de Jiraiya viendo los cambios en su compañero con curiosidad.

El recién nombrado Tsubasa gorgoteo feliz cuando vio a Kurome y extendió sus manitas mientras balbuceaba felizmente, "lindo" era el pensamiento en la mente de los presentes aunque Kurome nunca lo admitiría.

**Xxxxxxxx Paso del tiempo xxxxxxxX**

Tres meses después.

Tsubasa ya estaba empezando a gatear, su cuerpo era mucho más fuerte que el de un niño normal al igual que su desarrollo motriz.

-"Cada vez es más grande ese apetito tuyo Tsu-chan"- dijo Tsunade después de darle de comer

…...

Cuando Tsubasa tenía seis meses empezó a tratar de caminar.

-"Ven con mamá Tsu-chan… ven… tu puedes Tsu-chan"- dijo Tsunade alentando a su hijo a dar sus primeros pasos, Jiraiya iba tras el para atraparlo por si caía y Shizune tomo muchas fotos.

Tsubasa carecía de equilibrio y sus primeros pasos fueron tambaleantes e inseguros pero el niño se veía determinado a no darse por vencido.

…...

Tsubasa tenía ocho meses caminaba contoneándose y se apoyaba en Katsuki una pequeña convocatoria babosa que era su cuidadora, se veía gracioso con sus extremidades regordetas y su pijama de sapito.

Un mes más tarde comenzaron con la práctica de sus primeras palabras, Jiraiya y Tsunade trataron de que los llamara primero pero 'Kuwo' fue su primera palabra para deleite de Kurome, no es que el gran Jubi fuera a confesar haberlo convencido mediante paseos en su espalda, después dijo: 'mamá, papá y Shune (Shizune)'.

Tsubasa era cada vez más activo y empezaba a meterse en problemas, por suerte nunca lo dejaban solo así que siempre había alguien para rescatarlo y prevenir sus desastres.

…...

Dos años después del nacimiento de Tsubasa:

Tsunade observo a su hijo mientras trabajaba en sus ejercicios de caligrafía, como el sacaba su pequeña lengua adorablemente en señal de concentración, sus mangas enrolladas y las manos manchadas de tinta, su pálida y suave piel de bebe, su cabello blanco con destellos plateados hasta los hombros, Tsubasa había heredado su control de Chakra perfecto y ella estaba ansiosa por enseñarle Ninjutsu médico… todavía le parecía increíble pensar que ese pequeño individuo se había creado dentro de ella, que era un pedacito suyo y de Jiraiya, también le asombraba lo mucho que Tsubasa se parecía a Jiraiya y a su tío abuelo Tobirama.

Tsunade no pudo evitar la sonrisa en sus labios cada vez que veía a su hijo, ser madre era una experiencia difícil y estresante pero muy gratificante.

…...

Cuando Tsubasa tenía tres años, estaba entrenando el manejo de su Chakra elemental con Kurome, ambos tenían mucha energía y Chakra que quemar, Tsubasa utilizo la ayuda de sus clones de sombra para eso.

Así fue como Tsubasa noto que tenía una alta afinidad natural al agua como su tátara tío abuelo Tobirama, gracias a su Rinnegan él podía usar los cinco elementos pero su afinidad de viento y ahora el agua eran las más fáciles de utilizar e inesperadamente la afinidad de tierra era cada vez más fácil, por ahora Tsubasa y Kurome tenían pequeñas guerras con Jutsus básicos para no sobre esforzar el pequeño cuerpo de Tsubasa.

La alta afinidad al agua del Nidaime era una especie de línea de sangre Tsubasa supuso, es por eso que nadie, ni siquiera los Kiri nin habían podido compararse con los jutsu Suiton del Nidaime, Tobirama había sido capaz de extraer el agua del aire y usar grandes Jutsus Suiton incluso en el desierto sin una fuente de agua a kilómetros… Tsubasa estaba decidido a lograr algo tan asombroso como su antepasado.

El recordaba su vida pasada pero gracias a su nueva familia había aprendido a seguir adelante, estaba empeñado en ser más fuerte para poder proteger a los que amaba, no permitiría que nadie dañara a sus personas preciosas.

…...

Tsubasa tenía cuatro años y ya era muy hábil para su pequeño tamaño pero últimamente seguía teniendo esa extraña sensación cada vez que usaba su Chakra, sentía su energía viva y vibrante, una extraña sensación de euforia lo invadía cada vez que eso pasaba y después se sentía muy cansado.

…...

Había pasado su Quinto cumpleaños y ya podía acompañar a sus padres de vez en cuando a las aldeas pequeñas, esta vez Tsunade había aceptado llevarlo con ella ya que solo iba a recoger un encargo de hierbas medicinales cerca del país del hierro y a vender algunas de las infusiones medicinales especiales que ella preparaba.

Los niños estaban jugando cuando el lugar fue atacado por un grupo de ninjas renegados de diferentes pueblos, Tsubasa estaba en el grupo con Kurome y guiaron al grupo hacia un lugar seguro, los niños se escondieron en una bodega vieja y oculta de la vista.

Los ninjas renegados tenían la misión de saquear el lugar y no dejar sobrevivientes, todo iba bien para el grupo hasta que fueron encontrados por un Kiri nin, el ninja renegado de la niebla no dudo en matarlos a todos pero fue detenido por Tsubasa quien lo llevo lejos de los niños mientras Kurome activo el Fuinjutsu de barrera que protegería la bodega, de alguna forma Tsubasa recordaba a Madara cuando veía la locura reflejada en los ojos ese ninja, ese hombre era una máquina de matar sin sentido, llego otro ninja renegado, este era de Kumo según el protector en su frente, ambos ninjas atacaron a Tsubasa, el Kiri nin uso todo su instinto asesino tratando de aterrorizar al niño y el Kumo nin le dio una patada mandándolo a chocar contra un árbol, el Kiri nin sonrió sanguinariamente, Tsubasa tuvo algunos recuerdos de las muertes de sus amigos, eso lo asusto y accidentalmente uso Mokuton para matarlo.

_°°¡¿Qué rayos?!°°- pensó Tsubasa descolocado ya que nunca había pensado que podría heredar el Mokuton del Shodaime_

_°°Aunque es lógico ahora que lo pienso ya que soy la rencarnación de Hashirama y después de mi renacimiento soy un Senju y el bisnieto de Hasirama… ¿eso me convierte en mi propio bisnieto de otra dimensión o algo así?, es tan extraño°°- pensó Tsubasa reflexivo_

_°°Tengo algo completamente nuevo para aprender y experimentar°°- pensó emocionado_

Lamentablemente Tsubasa estaba tan envuelto en su inesperada habilidad que se olvidó del restante Kumo nin que lo había visto y decidió entonces que lo llevaría al Raikage para ser perdonado y recompensado, Tsubasa estaba distraído y se sintió muy cansado después de despertar su nueva línea de sangre así que fue capturado, llego otro grupo de ninjas renegados que le ayudaron al Kumo nin a atarlo y le pusieron sellos supresores para evitar otro incidente, los sellos eran los normales usados en adultos, eso debilito más a Tsubasa y lo hizo sentir mareado, si fuera cualquier otra persona habría muerto en poco tiempo pero eso no pasaría gracias a sus grandes reservas de Chakra.

Kurome había estado ocupado matando a algunos atacantes pero en cuanto llego estaba listo para liberar a su pequeño cachorro cuando de repente sintió que un Chakra familiar llego a su ubicación, Kurome sonrió sanguinariamente mostrando sus colmillos ya que estos tontos rogarían por su muerte.

De repente una enorme roca se estrelló contra el Kumo nin que había estado explicando sus planes de vender a Tsubasa al Raikage, dejando solo otros cuatro ninjas renegados vivos, dos de Iwa, uno de Suna y otro de Konoha.

-"Mami no me siento bien"- dijo Tsubasa cuando la reconoció a través de su visión borrosa

-"No te preocupes Tsu-chan mami lo arreglara todo"- dijo Tsunade con voz dulce liberándolo de sus ataduras y entregándolo a Shizune quien asintió y salió de ahí, los nuke nin no reconocían a la Sannin por el Gensutsu de su disfraz que tenía.

-"¿A dónde crees que llevas a nuestro premio perra?... ese pequeño uso Mokuton para matar a Kirai y nos lo llevaremos"- dijo el Konoha nin

La mayoría observo el disfraz de Tsunade con mirada lujuriosa, Tsunade se solo apretó su puño y trono sus nudillos preparándose para acabar con esos bastardos.

-"Si ella es su madre tal vez también podamos venderla o hacer que nos dé más mocosos con Mokutos para vender"- dijo uno de los Iwa nin

-"Ustedes se atrevieron a atacar a mi hijo y pagaran caro por ello"- dijo Tsunade dándole una breve mirada al ninja que estaba empalado por unas estacas de madera, ya tendría tiempo de pensar en eso y desaparecer la evidencia más adelante.

Los ninjas renegados se sintieron confiados por su superioridad numérica y rodearon a la Sannin, Tsunade dejó caer se Genjutsu llenándolos de miedo al descubrir de quien se trataba.

-"¡Mierda!"- exclamo un Iwa nin

-"Ahora tiene sentido porque el niño tiene Mokuton"- dijo el Suna nin inmovilizado por el instinto asesino que emitía la Sannin.

Lo que siguió fue una masacre.

Cuando el grupo regreso a Monte Myoboku Tsunade le contó a Jiraiya lo sucedido, ambos estaban preocupados pero decidieron hacer todo lo posible para ayudar a su hijo a controlar su nuevo Kekkei Genkai.

Durante su próxima visita a Konoha Tsunade tomo un rollo especial que contenía las técnicas Mokuton de su abuelo Hashirama y otros tres con los Jutsus inventados por su tío abuelo Tobirama, no se habían ocupado en muchas décadas pero ella prefirió no dejarlos en la residencia Senju ahora que había alguien que podría realizar esas técnicas.

…...

Tsubasa tuvo que trabajar entrenando su Mokuton y con uno de sus nuevos proyectos secretos, durante uno de sus viajes había encontrado un contrato convocatoria de un clan menor, se trataba de la invocación pulga, su característica principal era que absorbían cualquier tipo de Chakra, cuando Tsubasa y Kurome vieron a esas invocaciones las pobres habían sido degradadas a ser atracciones de circo y hacer trucos divertidos como si fueran payasos.

Fue fácil convencer a su ex contratista de renunciar a su invocación inútil a cambio de algo de oro, el proyecto era complicado pero las pulgas estaban dispuestas a pasar por el proceso doloroso con tal de regresar a su clan convocatoria su antigua gloria, el plan era simple, que los nuevas invocaciones aprendieran a drenar y almacenar Chakra demoniaco.

Eso convertiría al clan pulga en una invocación invaluable para someter a Jinchuriki y biju con lealtad solo al clan Senju, Tsubasa estaba seguro que sería la envidia de todos los Aburame.

* * *

><p>::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::<p>

**N/A: **Gracias por leer y me disculpo por la tardanza, no he tenido tiempo de escribir sobre esta historia y tenía otros proyectos pendientes.

Creo que debo aclarar que según tengo entendido Jiraiya es huérfano o nunca se menciona su apellido así que supongo que no tiene uno y obviamente prefieren usar el de Tsunade por eso, además Tsunade es la última de ese Clan noble así que supongo que habría una ley para preservar su nombre ya que los senju fueron uno de los fundadores de Konoha.


	7. Diferencias y los pequeños cambios

_02-Septiembre.15_

_**Advertencia: **__Naruto no me pertenece solo utilizo sus personajes para una historia, sin fines de lucro_

_Lo siento por la tardanza pero no podía publicarlo hasta que estuviera segura de que me gustaba, acepto sugerencias y nuevas ideas._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La tercera gran guerra Shinobi aún estaba lejos de terminar pero por ahora había pequeños ataques espontáneos y anónimos, se retrasó el estallamiento de grandes batallas gracias a los esfuerzos de Sakumo Hatake el cual cumplió su misión pero se negó a dejar a sus compañeros atrás, Sakumo estuvo a punto de morir por sus heridas durante esa misión pero gracias a la intervención de Tsunade del Sannin él sobrevivió, solo que parte de su cuerpo quedo dañado, su lado derecho quedo parcialmente paralizado y sus bobinas de Chakra quedaron dañadas irreparablemente pero Sakumo no se dio por vencido y aún era consejero de guerra y sensei en la academia a petición del Sandaime, era una lástima ya que Hiruzen lo considero un buen candidato a Yondaime al igual que a sus alumnos los Sannin pero extrañamente ninguno de ellos quería el trabajo.

Kakashi se había obsesionado más con seguir las reglas y estaba enojado que por culpa de la ineptitud de los compañeros de su padre ahora Sakumo ya no pudiera seguir con su carrera ninja.

**Punto de vista de Tsubasa**

Se miró en el espejo apreciando las diferencias de su nuevo cuerpo con el anterior, sus rasgos eran más exquisitos por la influencia de su madre y su desordenado cabello blanco con reflejos plateados heredado de su padre aunque por suerte esta vez su cabello no parecía estar lleno de pinchos y era más manejable como el de su madre, le daba una apariencia rebelde y de nobleza al mismo tiempo, su cara aún estaba redondeada con grasa de bebe y se destacaban sus hermosos ojos azules bajo sus espesas pestañas, sus ojos eran el único rasgo que había conservado de su apariencia anterior, por ahora parecía un poco femenino pero tenía la esperanza de que eso cambiaría cuando creciera y desarrollara músculos en los lugares correctos.

Esperaba heredar el marco y la altura de su padre, era un niño alto para su edad ya que se alimentaba bien y hacia ejercicio pero aún era muy joven y no podría tener misiones peligrosas hasta que fuera un ninja, ese era uno de los pocos beneficios de ser un ''prodigio'', que podría tener buenas misiones si demostraba que era capaz.

Trazo con sus dedos las marcas en sus mejillas, eran dos delgadas franjas horizontales color morado en cada una de sus regordetas mejillas (**N/A: **las marcas son parecidas a las que tiene Sesshomaru del anime Inuyasha), eran marcas de Chakra las cuales heredo de su padre o del Nidaime, no estaba muy seguro pero las tenía en sus muñecas, brazos y a cada lado de su abdomen en sus caderas y en su pecho.

Sin duda seria apuesto una vez que madurara.

Kurome había cambiado un poco también, había mudado de pelaje, ahora en lugar de pelaje negro había adquirido un color blanco como el suyo, cuando le pregunto Kuro solo murmuro algo sobre ir a juego con su contraparte.

**Punto de vista de Orochimaru**

Al principio cuando conoció al hijo de sus amigos no entendía como ellos podían arriesgarse a procrear y tener una criatura tan pequeña y vulnerable a la cual debían proteger, la vida de un ninja estaba llena de peligros y tus enemigos no podían enterarse que tenías algo precioso… una debilidad.

No se sintió ofendido por que se lo ocultaran al principio ya que entendía que en cuanto menos personas supieran de la existencia del niño era mejor, de hecho se sorprendió del nivel de confianza que sus amigos le dieron al mostrarle algo tan importante para ellos.

Conoció al niño poco después de su cuarto cumpleaños, no le pareció necesario interactuar mucho con él en aquel entonces ya que a su corta edad apenas y lo recordaría después pero era su deber protegerlo dado que sus amigos lo habían nombrado padrino del mocoso, el pequeño era una genio de talento como ningún otro, sería un gran activo una vez que creciera de eso no había duda pero seguía sin entender los motivos cursis de Jiraiya y Tsunade hasta que los vio convivir como una familia.

Hace mucho tiempo que no veía a sus compañeros de equipo verdaderamente felices, antes siempre había esa obscuridad y dolor oculto en sus ojos que hablaba de sus pérdidas y fracasos, ellos sabían esconderlo bien pero parecían haberse atenuado ahora, parecían desaparecer cuando estaba felices riendo y platicando como una familia.

Se dio cuenta de la vacilación y el recelo que el niño mostro cuando lo conoció, esa era una reacción común de los infantes a su presencia, tal vez su instinto de conservación, de cualquier forma su aspecto intimidante y sonrisa sádica le habían salvado de tener que soportar mocosos sucios colgando de sus ropas o acercándose a él en busca de consuelo.

No entendió que cambio pero después de un tiempo de alguna forma se ganó la aceptación de Tsubasa, comenzó con gestos de cariño vacilantes como si temiera asustarlo o que arremetiera en su contra pero una vez que agarro confianza no hubo como pararlo, una de las ventajas de ser el 'tío favorito' era que no era blanco de la mayoría de sus travesuras de las cuales seguía sin entender cómo podían funcionar sobre ninjas de elite como su sensei, Jiraiya y algunos escuadrones Anbu… su ahijado era un genio del mal.

Fue un proceso lento y no se dio cuenta al principio ya que era su costumbre actuar estoico y distante pero Tsubasa se ganó una parte de su corazón también, le ayudo a reponerse de los sentimientos de pérdida y vacío que sentía desde la muerte de sus padres, era como un pequeño sol de energía, paz y alegría, cuando se dio cuenta sonreía más a menudo gracias a las travesuras de Tsubasa a Jiraiya e Hiruzen-sensei, la inocencia del niño le hacía sentir tranquilo.

Empezó a preguntarse si sería una buena idea formar su propia familia, tal vez en un futuro si encontraba una mujer lo suficientemente fuerte como para proteger y cuidar a su descendencia y con la cual congeniara bien, ninguna mujer le parecía digna hasta ahora de tal honor y solo Tsunade era lo suficientemente fuerte pero estaba fuera de cuestión ya que estaba casada.

Por ahora ya no se sentía terriblemente solo y eso era suficiente.

**Punto de vista de Minato**

Estaba estudiando Fuinjutsu en Monte Myoboku, había estado ahí desde hace casi un año en entrenamiento preparándose para cuando estallara otra batalla de la tercera guerra shinobi, tenía 19 años y desde hace más de un año estaba tratando de perfeccionar su propia versión de Hiraishin no Jutsu, también entrenaba con su sensei para mejorar sus reflejos, su velocidad y su resistencia.

El pequeño hijo de su sensei estaba a su lado tratando de ayudarlo, el niño era un pequeño genio con los sellos pero dudaba que entendiera algo tan complicado como el Hiraishin no Jutsu, aunque ahora que ponía atención pudo ver que Tsu-chan había sido capaz de copiar el sello que utilizaba casi a la perfección pero con unas pequeñas modificaciones.

Tsu-chan tenía algunas ideas locas pero interesantes, esperaba tener tiempo de experimentar con la creación todo tipo de sellos para sorprender a sus enemigos en batalla.

Fue hace solo un par de semanas cuando empezó a practicar sus viajes a través de los sellos, aún estaba pensando en que tipo de Kunai usar cuando Tsu-chan le mostro una pila de dibujos de diferentes tipos de hojas de árboles, eso sería un símbolo distintivo de su aldea, le llamo la atención una hoja de tres puntas… ¡eso era perfecto¡, estaba feliz ya que casi parecía como si el adorable niño adivinara sus pensamientos, cuando cuidaba a Tsu-chan se imaginaba que así sería tener un hermanito pequeño, no había duda de que era tan brillante como su antepasado el Nidaime.

**Punto de vista de Jiraiya**

Estaba en medio de una rutina de entrenamiento de Taijutsu con su hijo para medir sus avances, Tsubasa era demasiado bueno para su edad, otras personas podían llamarlo un prodigio y en cierta forma lo era si no se contaba con sus décadas de recuerdos como un ninja veterano en otra dimensión, con su mente brillante y sus experiencias previas estaba seguro de que su hijo se convertiría en un ninja legendario.

Ciertamente considerando su edad física y desde el punto de vista de un extraño Tsubasa era un prodigio entre los prodigios, un genio que solo se ve una vez cada siglo, incluso ese heredero Uchiha tan aclamado no tenía una oportunidad.

Jiraiya hizo una mueca ante un golpe mejorado con Chakra que paro con un brazo, le dio un empujón en el pecho a Tsubasa para tomar distancia y paro la pelea para tomar un descanso ya que su hijo se veía algo cansado y golpeado después de horas de arduo entrenamiento con su joven cuerpo, la fuerza del puñetazo no era mucha comparada con la fuerza monstruosa de Tsunade pero era asombrosa en un niño tan pequeño.

-"Veo que empiezas a mostrar resultados del entrenamiento con tu madre"- comento Jiraiya orgulloso.

-"Ella insiste en que debo seguir aprendiendo cosas nuevas y está entusiasmada de enseñarme lo que sabe… pero Jutsu medico es algo de lo que solo conocía lo básico antes así que es complicado, Kuro era el que se encargaba de guiarme o curarme antes cuando lo necesitaba"- contesto Tsubasa haciendo un mohín.

-"Vamos, con la cantidad de clones de sombra que utilizas debe ser más fácil"- dijo Jiraiya ya que ese método de entrenamiento solo podía ser usado por personas con demasiado Chakra o por Jinchurikis pero el admitiría que había empezado a utilizarlo para avanzar en algunos de sus proyectos solo que en menor medida ya que solo podía hacer unos 10 clones de sombra sin agotarse mentalmente y disiparlos por separado para no sobrecargar su cerebro con información.

-"Y por eso he avanzado tanto hasta ahora pero cada vez que mama empieza a explicar teorías avanzadas a mis clones o les hace leer muchos libros me da dolor de cabeza"- se quejó Tsubasa

-"Hey, no puedes quejarte ya que con tu regeneración los dolores y heridas se desvanecen rápidamente"- comento Jiraiya

-"Lo sé y eso sirve para motivar más a mamá, ella está convencida de que la superare como la mejor ninja medico de los países elementales pero Kurome es más experto en esa área que yo y ha estado trabajando en algunas ideas locas con mamá, se encierran en su laboratorio por días y he oído a Kuro soltar risitas malvadas como si estuviera planeando el fin del mundo"- explico Tsubasa sus inquietudes

-"Me he dado cuenta también"- comento Jiraiya haciendo una mueca de acuerdo, de hecho esos habían sido momentos muy inquietantes –"Tal vez deberíamos meditar el resto del día para ordenar y analizar la información de nuestros clones de sombra"- ofreció sentándose bajo la sombra de un árbol.

-"Si papá, solo espero que no arrepentirme de dejar a ese par seguir con sus investigaciones secretas"- acordó Tsubasa asumiendo su pose de meditación con las piernas cruzadas

-"Eso espero por el bien de nuestra cordura"- dijo Jiraiya resignado –"Ahora mejor cuéntame sobre cómo va el progreso con esa invocación tuya"- comento cambiando de tema curioso

-"Hemos avanzado mucho en cuanto a la absorción de Chakra y la evasión pero el clan pulga está muy lejos de ser una invocación ofensiva"- dijo Tsubasa un poco deprimido –"Por otra parte en poco tiempo el clan pulga será capaz de apoyar en el sometimiento de Biju menores o Jinchurikis"- agrego más animado

-"Eso sería una gran ayuda en batalla o una buena herramienta defensiva en caso de que la aldea sea atacada"- comento Jiraiya pensativo

-"Si, creo que ya es tiempo de que mamá y tú firmen ese contrato convocatoria por si algo así llega a pasar y yo no estoy con ustedes para ayudarles, el clan pulga será capaz de someter al Ichibi y el Nibi, paralizar al Sanbi y solo debilitar o molestar a Biju de más alto nivel pero si se usa en un Jinchuriki antes de que este se salga de control se puede evitar que libere a su Biju para causar destrucción"- explico Tsubasa emocionado

-"Como maestro de Fuinjutsu no tengo problemas con neutralizar Jinchurikis pero en una pelea para someter un Biju será útil aun si solo es para crear una distracción o molestia"- concordó Jiraiya

-"Lo hemos probado con Kuro y las pulgas son expertas en esconderse entre el pelaje mordiendo y drenando Chakra, una vez que llegan a su límite o son heridas regresan a su reino convocatoria para vaciar el Chakra robado donde tenemos un árbol especial que cree con mi _**Mokuton **_y un poco de ayuda de mi _**Rinnegan**_ el cual puede almacenar todo tipo de Chakra, de esa forma pueden volver a utilizarse y da la apariencia de que tenemos un ejército interminable de bichos come Chakra"- explico fervientemente Tsubasa con un brillo maligno en sus ojos ante la última frase soltando una risita malvada.

-"Si que has puesto mucho esfuerzo y pensamiento en eso"- murmuro Jiraiya asombrado y un poco preocupado por ver esa mirada sádica en su hijo tan parecida a la de Tsunade antes de que ella lo golpeara por atraparlo espiando en las aguas termales cuando eran jóvenes –"Aunque creo que los Aburame podrían pensar que es plagio descarado"-

-"No lo creo, lo verán lógicamente como una herramienta útil para Konoha"- dijo Tsubasa despidiéndolo fácilmente –"Además actualmente estamos trabajando en la ampliación de los números de las pulgas, será un proceso lento porque cada generación es más fuerte que la anterior y las larvas deben infundirse constantemente con grandes cantidades de Chakra para que se acostumbren desde pequeñas, incluso esperamos lograr que incrementen su tamaño para que en unos años puedan diversificar sus especialidades"-

-"Si, mejor no le menciones esa parte a tu madre ya que no suena como un proceso agradable o limpio"- dijo Jiraiya

-"Lo sé pero a pesar mi pasado sigo siendo un niño, tengo deseos de jugar y divertirme, esta vida ha sido una experiencia terapéutica y relajante, también ha sido esclarecedora de lo que es tener una familia"- confeso Tsubasa antes de que ambos empezaran a meditar.

A pesar de las circunstancias inusuales con relación a Tsubasa, ser padre era una de las experiencias más gratificantes que había tenido en su vida, claro que vino con el beneficio adicional de que su hijo fue un bebe en su mayor parte tranquilo y que era un niño muy consciente de sus acciones así que él y Tsunade casi no tenían que preocuparse de que su hijo fuera un idiota temerario que actuara sin pensar... '_casi'_ era la palabra clave ya que tenía sus momentos de locura.

Tsubasa seguía siendo su hijo y había heredado algunos de sus hábitos menos convencionales aunque lo escondía bien, como tener poco respeto por las figuras de autoridad y torcer las reglas para su beneficio como Jiraiya, o ser aterrador y destructivo cuando se enojaba al igual que Tsunade lo cual no ocurría con frecuencia por suerte.

Lo bueno es que Tsunade había arraigado clases de buenos modales y etiqueta en la cabeza de su hijo, no es como que ella misma los usara pero había una diferencia entre ser ignorante y ofender accidentalmente o saber comportarse y hacerlo a propósito, también le enseño el arte de atacar verbalmente de manera abierta escogiendo cada una de sus palabras o sutilmente con amenazas recubiertas de cortesías y azúcar.

**Punto de vista de Tsubasa**

Las cosas seguían siendo un poco diferentes a su dimensión pero la mayoría de los hechos se mantenían similares, ayudar a Minato a terminar sus jutsu más rápido fue divertido, no sabía cómo sentirse al conocerlo ya que sabía que no era la misma persona que lo engendro y creyó en él en su primera vida pero le tenía cariño a este Minato.

En este mundo el Sandaime todavía no había inventado el _**Jutsu: Kunai Kage Bunshin **_que sería muy útil al usar el Hiraishin así que él tuvo que enseñárselo a su padre para que se lo enseñara a Minato cuando estuviera listo para pelear a altas velocidades, por el momento él y Kuro se divertían lanzando rocas y globos rellenos de pintura a altas velocidades a Minato para que este se acostumbrara a esquivar mientras usaba Hiraishin, de vez en cuando había globos rellenos de baba de sapo o de lodo pero era para enseñarle a su nuevo hermano mayor la importancia de esquivar rápidamente y para tomar fotos vergonzosas que le servirían para chantajear al futuro Yondaime.

La tercera guerra shinobi de este mundo estaba a por terminar en unos años y lo mejor era que 'el rayo amarillo de Konoha' estuviera preparado para la batalla final y para estar a la altura de su leyenda, el tenia curiosidad de saber si sus amigos nacerían en este mundo, era probable ya que aunque la historia cambiara las personas eran casi siempre las mismas hasta ahora, se preguntó si nacería el pequeño Naruto como el niño de la profecía o si su presencia y la de Kurome habían cambiado esa profecía.

Pero el cambio más notable que había visto hasta ahora era Orochimaru o tío Orochi como él lo llamaba, admitía que al principio había sido muy sospechoso e incluso Kurome había estado listo para destripar a la serpiente rastrera a la menor indicación de traición pero a pesar de que su Chakra se sentía vicioso y potente carecía del sentimiento vil y repugnante del Orochimaru de su mundo original, Tsubasa estaba decidido a asegurarse de que este Orochimaru se salvara, que no fuera un traidor y que su padre Jiraiya no tuviera que vivir la horrible experiencia que el mismo y su padrino Jiraiya tuvieron al ver a sus mejores amigos convertirse en monstruos… el dolor de perder a un hermano.

Lo más bizarro era que Orochimaru era su nuevo padrino, aunque él lo llamaba tío ya que era como un hermano para sus padres o en raras ocasiones lo llamaba padrino, y molestar a su nuevo tío era muy divertido.

La verdad es que estaba empezando a aburrirse de estar encerrado en Monte Myoboku todo el tiempo, desde el incidente en el que despertó su Mokuton sus padres no lo dejaban salir y su mente con impulsos infantiles ansiaba jugar y reír con otros niños, por lo menos intentaría convencer a sus padres de darle un hermano o hermana con quien jugar.

**Punto de vista de Hiruzen**

Hiruzen el Sandaime Hokague no sabía que pensar de su reciente descubrimiento, cuando Jiraiya le pidió acompañarlo un par de horas a Monte Myoboku no se esperaba encontrar a Tsunade ahí, sin embargo lo que lo dejo sin palabras fue el niño que ella sostenía en sus brazos, lo primero que pensó fue en su sensei el Nidaime Hokage Tobirama Senju pero esos brillantes e inocentes ojos azules que lo miraban con curiosidad y anhelo le recordaron que su sensei estaba muerto y que el Nidaime tenía ojos rojos.

Siendo un ninja altamente analítico e inteligente él no tardo en adivinar de quienes era hijo el niño, podía ver las similitudes en su apariencia y fue aún más fácil cuando el niño llamo papá a Jiraiya y mamá a Tsunade, después de todo eso se sentía más tranquilo sabiendo que sus alumnos eran felices y habían dejado sus vicios, aunque Jiraiya le dijo que seguía yendo a las aguas termales de vez en cuando para guardar las apariencias ya que si no lo hacía seria sospechoso.

Incluso Minato el aprendiz de Jiraiya estaba ahí, el Jounin se veía cómodo jugando con el hijo de Jiraiya y era obvio para Hiruzen que se conocían desde hace tiempo

Lo que le alivio aún más sus preocupaciones fue que Orochimaru estaba ahí también, su estudiante había estado distanciándose poco a poco pero él noto que incluso si Orochimaru actuaba distante con la mayoría de las personas seguía relajándose alrededor de sus compañeros y confiando en su equipo, hubo un momento en el que Hiruzen se sorprendió al ver al pequeño Tsubasa durmiendo en el regazo de su estudiante sobre todo porque este lo había permitido, incluso juraría que por un fugaz instante vio una sonrisa adornar la cara de Orochimaru.

Fue el sexto cumpleaños de Senju Tsubasa y fue una fiesta agradable por lo que podía decir.

**Punto de vista de Tsubasa**

Esta era su oportunidad de escapar… su padre enviaría un mensaje a Konoha con uno de los sapos y él lo había sobornado con dulces para que lo llevara con él, Gamaru era un sapo mensajero, era joven pero pudo llevarlo en su estómago de contrabando, Gamaru tenía seis años al igual que él y no encontró problema con llevar a su amigo a dar un paseo.

Después de entregar unos pergaminos con nuevas medicinas que su madre envió al Hokage Gamaru fue a uno de los campos de entrenamiento aislados para liberar a sus amigos.

Viajar en el estómago de un sapo fue una experiencia extraña pero divertida, estaba seguro de que Kurome no pensaba lo mismo ya que para el lobo era humillante permitir que otra criatura se lo tragara, así que se había escondido bajo su chaqueta en su tamaño más reducido, el Okami los amenazo para que no le dijeran a nadie sobre eso.

Él incluso se había disfrazado con una chamarra con capucha azul obscuro, unos pantalones cortos color blanco y sus sandalias ninja azules, la capucha de su chamarra tenia peluche blanco, había elegido esa ropa porque le recordaba a la que usaba su tátara tío abuelo Tobirama.

**Fin del POV.**

Kurome parecía un cachorrito y ya que el carácter infantil de su contraparte era contagioso había decidido permanecer de ese tamaño por ahora, además las chicas amaban rascar su suave pelaje y Kurome se deleitaba con la atención.

Después de comprar mucha comida deliciosa y dulces con el dinero de su dimensión que habían guardado en el pelaje de Kurome, los tres aventureros compraron todo el ramen disponible y se fueron al campo de entrenamiento no. 8 que estaba muy aislado según sus recuerdos, cuando llegaron se sorprendieron de encontrar a alguien ahí, había un niño pequeño de su edad entrenando la escalada de los arboles con Chakra en sus pies, era un ejercicio de control de Chakra muy avanzado para un niño normal, al parecer era un Uchiha por sus rasgos físicos a pesar de que no había símbolo en sus ropas, estaban a punto de dar media vuelta e irse a buscar otro lugar cuando el niño perdió la concentración y comenzó a caer rápidamente al piso por la fuerza de gravedad.

La caída de seguro le daría un feo moretón en su espalda así que Tsubasa se movió y lo atrapo suavemente recordando como Kakashi le había enseñado como hacer esto antes y lo dejo a su suerte para perfeccionarlo.

°°_tal vez debería ir a visitarlo_°°- pensó nostálgico pero fue interrumpido por el niño retorciéndose entre sus brazos, el cual estaba sonrojado se dio cuenta, lo dejo ir y de repente se encontró cara a cara frente a un chibi Uchiha Itachi muy adorable.

_°°¿Quién hubiera pensado que alguien tan pequeño podría ser tan fuerte algún día?, ¿O que podría convertirse en el asesino de su familia para proteger a quien más amaba y que tendría una muerte tan trágica?°°- pensó Tsubasa recordando al Itachi de su dimensión original._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**N/A: **agregue una descripción casi al inicio del capítulo porque me di cuenta de que no había aclarado muy bien ese punto, espero que les guste, perdón por la tardanza y no se preocupen que ya estoy escribiendo el capítulo siguiente.

Por cierto, Tsubasa luce parecido a la imagen que tengo en esta historia solo que esa es la ropa que usara diariamente cuando no esté en misiones o algo así, puede tener orejas y colas pero prefiere no usarlas.

Aunque creo que escribí demasiadas cosas en este capitulo :3

_Aprecio las nuevas ideas y las críticas constructivas._


	8. Nuevos amigos y sospechas

_18-Octubre.15_

_**Advertencia: **__Naruto no me pertenece solo utilizo sus personajes para una historia, sin fines de lucro_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

* * *

><p><strong>Punto de vista de Itachi<strong>

Había tratado de aferrarse al árbol pero su nivel de Chakra estaba bajo y no había ido a comer a su casa, quería perfeccionar el ejercicio tan impresionante que su primo Shisui le había enseñado, él era lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que su madre no lo entendería y que su padre lo presionaría más si se daba cuenta de sus avances en el entrenamiento.

Apretó los ojos y espero el doloroso golpe contra el suelo, se sorprendió cuando nunca llego y cuando sintió un par de brazos que lo sostenían, abrió los ojos para ver una chaqueta azul frente a su cara, al principio pensó que era Shisui pero su primo no usaba peluche blanco en su ropa, se dio cuenta que quien lo sostenía era pequeño al igual que él, una niña, determino al ver brevemente su rostro, se sonrojo y comenzó a retorcerse al darse cuenta de que la chica desconocida lo seguía sosteniendo en sus brazos… al menos no trataba de abrazarlo, besarlo o hablarle como a un bebe al igual que las otras niñas y debía ser fuerte para atraparlo tan fácilmente, pero él como un buen ninja no podía asumir nada.

**Fin del POV**

-"¿Estas bien?"- pregunto Tsubasa después de que ambos se analizaran

-"Si, gracias por ayudarme"- contesto Itachi tratando de ser serio como los demás Uchiha

Tsubasa sonrió divertido con la tierna escena, un chibi Itachi con el ceño fruncido era adorable.

-"Soy Tsubasa"- se presento

-"Itachi"- contesto sin dar su apellido para no intimidarlo o que lo adulara, era las reacciones más comunes cuando lo hacía.

Tácitamente quedaron de acuerdo en dejar fuera el nombre de los clanes a los que pertenecían, solo querían ser niños por un rato, los genios podían reconocerse entre sí y ambos intuían la habilidad del otro, aunque en caso de Tsubasa él sabía que Itachi seria impresionante.

Itachi sospechaba que su nueva acompañante era una Inuzuka por la chaqueta y los colmillos ligeramente más largos que vio cuando la chica sonrió pero no veía ningún símbolo de su afiliación en sus ropas.

-"Veo que tienes problemas con tu entrenamiento, pareces cansado, deberías descansar un poco para reponer fuerzas, además ese ejercicio de control de Chakra es más difícil de aprender si estas frustrado"- comento Tsubasa sabiamente soltándolo de su agarre tratando de ser amable.

-"Yo no soy débil, puedo seguir entrenando y demás tú no te ves mucho mayor que yo por lo que…"- dijo Itachi pero fue interrumpido por el gruñido de protesta de su estómago, lo cual lo hizo sonrojarse otra vez.

Tsubasa rio un poco y decidió desde ese momento que le gustaba ver este lado inocente y tímido de Itachi, sabia la verdad sobre la masacre del clan Uchiha de su dimensión y se prometió que no permitiría que algo así ocurriera aquí ya que estaba seguro de que Danzou seguía siendo el mismo bastardo codicioso por lo que le dijo su padre sobre el hombre.

-"No tienes que sobre esforzar tu cuerpo ya que solo te harás daño y además estas creciendo pequeño"- dijo Tsubasa sonriendo y revolviéndole el cabello al pelinegro al más puro estilo Kakashi

Itachi había oído a otros niños decir que las niñas tenia piojos, investigo que eran esos bichos y por supuesto que no lo creía ya que las niñas eran más limpias que los niños la mayoría de las veces pero un ninja nunca podía ser lo suficientemente cauteloso, por si acaso se daría una ducha llegando a casa y le preguntaría a su madre sobre ello.

-"No soy pequeño, pronto cumpliré seis años y entrare a la academia"- refunfuño Itachi perdiendo el control un poco, poniendo mala cara y acomodando su cabello con las manos.

-"Ja, yo ya tengo seis años así que soy mayor"- se jacto Tsubasa

-"¿Acaso tu sabes el ejercicio de caminar en los arboles?, pareces saber cómo funciona por la forma en que hablas, ¿estas entrenado para ser un ninja también?"- pregunto Itachi curioso cambiando de tema

-"Por supuesto que puedo hacerlo, estoy entrenando ninjutsu medico con mi madre y herede su control de Chakra perfecto así que fue algo fácil para mí pero he escuchado que entre más Chakra tengas será más difícil y después de esto puedes aprender a caminar sobre el agua"- explico Tsubasa

-"Suena lógico, ¿crees que podrías mostrarme cómo hacerlo?, puedo enseñarte un jutsu Katon a cambio"- pregunto Itachi curioso

Era raro que un Uchiha pidiera algo pero Tsubasa se recordó que a pesar de ser un prodigio este Itachi todavía era un niño, tal vez aun podía ayudarle a disfrutar de su infancia.

-"Claro, además estas de suerte, mis amigos y yo vamos a comer y tenemos comida de sobra"- dijo Tsubasa mientras extendía una manta bajo la sombra de un árbol.

Itachi no creía que la chica llevara mucha comida en la pequeña bolsa que llevaba en la mano, estaba a punto de rechazar cortésmente la oferta cuando un pequeño perrito plateado asomo su cabeza por el cuello de la chamarra y salto a la manta.

-"Mucha platica, me muero de hambre, dense prisa"- dijo Kurome sacando muchos platillos y golosinas de su pelaje mientras saltaba alrededor entusiasmado.

-"El cachorro habla"- dijo Itachi tensándose y mirándolo sospechosamente

-"Por supuesto que hablo pequeño bebe humano, soy un temible y poderoso lobo"- bufo Kurome

-"Si, él es Kurome o Kuro para abreviar, el sapo es Gamaru, ambos son invocaciones, Kuro es mi compañero y es algo así como los perros Inuzuka ya que es mi socio en el crimen"- dijo Tsubasa hinchando el pecho orgulloso

Kurome resoplo al ser comparado con esos chuchos apestosos e incivilizados pero no dijo nada ya que era su portada para evitar sospechas.

Itachi se relajó un poco, había escuchado sobre invocaciones antes y de su capacidad de hablar de su primo Shisui, si no recordaba mal el contrato convocatoria canina pertenecía al clan Hatake, supuso que Tsubasa era miembro de ese clan entonces ya que hablaba del clan Inuzuka como algo ajeno y tenía el cabello de un color similar al del señor Hatake.

-"Suficiente platica por ahora, el dando y el té se enfrían"- protesto Gamaru impaciente desempaquetando dos cajas de dichos platillos

-"Dango…"- murmuro Itachi y sus ojitos brillaron

-"Esta decidido entonces, ¡a comer!"- dijo Tsubasa reconociendo el brillo de Itachi como el de un compañero adicto.

Itachi miro con incredulidad como el par de peliblancos devoraban todo a su paso mientras él comía Dango tras Dango, se encogió de hombros sabiendo que cada gran ninja tenía su debilidad, comió en silencio mientras analizaba a Tsubasa, era un extraño nombre para una niña, de hecho mirando atentamente se dio cuenta de que Tsubasa no vestía ni actuaba como las otras niñas que él conocía, frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos más pero lo descarto ya que las niñas de clanes ninja eran más prácticas que las civiles y no se molestaban en cosas inútiles como la moda.

-"¿Cuánto tiempo llevas intentando el ejercicio de trepar los arboles? – pregunto Tsubasa curioso del avance de un prodigio

-"Desde esta mañana pero por algún motivo es más difícil de lo que creí"- dijo Itachi frustrado y pensativo

-"Has avanzado mucho en un día para tu edad, no creo que los gennin sean tan rápidos"- comento Tsubasa impresionado

-"Tú no eres mucho mayor que yo y ya lo sabes"- replico Itachi ya que no le gustaba ser subestimado

-"Mi madre es medic-nin y ya te dije que me está enseñando, el control de Chakra es fundamental en el Ninjutsu médico"- dijo Tsubasa orgulloso de su logro aún si no era mucho hasta ahora

-"¿Quieres ser una Kunoichi o una ninja medico?"- pregunto dudoso Itachi –"¿Qué?"- agrego cuando vio los ojos muy abiertos y el rubor en el rostro de Tsubasa y como Kurome rodaba en el suelo de la risa.

-"¡SOY UN NIÑO!"- grito frustrado e indignado Tsubasa ya que no era la primera vez que lo confundían con una chica, derramo su jugo sobre Kurome para que este se callara y decidió que cuando creciera usaría una máscara como Kakashi, tal vez el ninja tuerto tenía el mismo problema cuando era pequeño y por eso nunca se quitaba su máscara o tal vez era el Karma por haber llamado a Haku una chica en su primera vida.

-"Hn"- fue la respuesta de un Itachi divertido ya que estaba luchando para no reírse, Uchiha no se ríen después de todo, al final dejo escapar unas risitas cuando escucho a Tsubasa murmurar sobre dejarse crecer barba o usar una máscara, sus sospechas anteriores sobre el género de Tsubasa estaban confirmadas.

Después de comer y descansar decidieron entrenar juntos, al final del día Itachi ya podía caminar sobre los arboles sin problemas y después de su siguiente reunión ya podía sostenerse sobre el agua con Chakra en sus pies demostrando su habilidad prodigiosa, cada vez que Tsubasa se escapaba a Konoha ambos jugaban juntos, aunque sus juegos consistían en entrenamientos con guerras amistosas de Jutsus básicos mientras corrían sobre el agua o sobre los árboles.

Itachi era feliz de tener un buen amigo de su edad por fin, alguien con quien pudiera divertirse siendo el mismo y sin tener que preocuparse por las expectativas, no le importaba cual fuera su clan, su amistad con Tsubasa continuaría incluso si los Uchiha lo veían como inferior si resultaba ser de una familia civil.

...….

Unos meses más tarde Tsubasa fue descubierto cuando se escapó, sus clones que dejo fueron desenmascarados y sus padres estaban molestos pero al final aceptaron cuando les dijo que tenía un amigo de su edad con el que iba a jugar, Minato ayudo ofreciéndose a darle uno de sus kunai especiales con un sello de Hiraishin para usarlo en caso de emergencia y su padrino Orochimaru prometió estar al pendiente de su único ahijado.

Minato y el Sannin serpiente se sorprendieron después de darse cuenta de quién era su amigo pero prometieron a Tsubasa guardar el secreto ya que había una larga rivalidad entre el clan Senju y el clan Uchiha.

Seis meses después de conocerse Tsubasa e Itachi estuvieron a punto de ser descubiertos entrenando por Fugaku Uchiha el cual había seguido a su hijo Itachi para saber qué hacía cuando desaparecía de casa, Itachi se disculpó después por no decirle a su amigo que era de un clan noble pero Tsubasa lo interrumpió diciéndole que era un Senju, su amistad secreta continuo aun así ya que a ninguno de ellos les importaba una rivalidad tonta que no tenía nada que ver con ellos.

….

**Punto de vista de Kakashi**

Sabía que Minato-sensei le estaba ocultando algo a su equipo, su mente bien entrenada capto las vagas palabras cripticas que de vez en cuando intercambiaba con el Sannin Jiraiya, al principio pensó que se trataba de misiones secretas pero aunque si hablaban de eso había frases que no entendía como: 'conseguir un regalo de cumpleaños' 'deberías visitar pronto' ´hay un nuevo juguete que tienes que probar cuando visites ese lugar'.

Había notado sonrisas y algo extrañamente feliz que se compartía entre los dos ninjas mayores y tenía el presentimiento de que estaban hablando de alguien, tal vez otro estudiante del Gama Sennin, las constantes visitas e invitaciones para visitar a los Sapos solo aumentaban sus sospechas.

_No estaba celoso… solo tenía un poco de curiosidad por saber de quien se trataba._

Y encima de todo estaba atrapado en el mismo equipo con dos niñas, la Uchiha perdedora (Obito es una niña) y la chica civil inútil (por lo menos no era una chica fan), ambas solo lo retrasaban pero siguiendo las enseñanzas de su padre trato de ser 'amigo' de ellas aunque seguía sin entender porque debía molestarse, la perdedora lo odiaba por alguna razón y la inútil era demasiado tímida y se sonrojaba cada vez que trataba de hablar con ella, lo peor de todo es que llevaban años sin progreso notable y eso que ya todos ellos eran Chunin.

Lo bueno es que pronto entraría a los exámenes Jonin y podría ir a misiones mejores, gracias a las enseñanzas de su padre y su sensei, aun así detestaba la incompetencia en los ninjas y decidió ayudar a sus compañeras de equipo aunque solo fuera para que dejaran de interponerse en su camino.

**Punto de vista de Obito:**

_**Estúpido Bakashi, es un arrogante presumido antisocial, si no supiera mejor diría que él es el Uchiha y no yo**- pensó amargada -**Aunque él no es un inútil como yo o una vergüenza para el clan**-_

_**Lo peor de todo es que por su culpa Rin no se fija en mí y no quiere ser mí amiga, es como si Rin pensara que estoy enamorada del bastardo también, como si quisiera robárselo, no sé qué le ven las niñas**- gruño molesta -**¿A quién quiero engañar?... estoy celosa y soy patética, casi todos los miembros de mi clan me odian y preferirían verme muerta que ensuciando su precioso nombre Uchiha, incluso decepcione a mi padre cuando estaba vivo por no ser un niño como el quería**- _

Se recostó sobre la hierba mirando el cielo lleno de nubes con tristeza

**_Me pregunto si alguien me extrañaría si muero… o tal vez ni se darían cuenta, después de todo ahora soy una huérfana inútil**-_

Sus obscuros pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando un globo se estrelló contra su cara y la salpico con pintura rosa, escucho un par de risitas entrecortadas de entre los árboles y se para dispuesta a cometer asesinato.

-"ESTAN TAN MUERTOS, MAS LES VALE ESCONDERSE BIEN PORQUE CUANDO LOS ATRAPE CONOCERAN LA IRA DE LA FUTURA GODAIME HOKAGE"- grito corriendo en busca de ese par de demonios con cara de angelitos.

Se rio un poco, definitivamente ese chico llamado Tsubasa era una buena influencia para su sobrino favorito Ita-chan, era refrescante verlo reír y comportarse como el niño que era y no como el arma en la que intentaban convertirlo, por eso él no le diría a su tío Fugaku de donde Itachi estaba recogiendo esos ''malos hábitos'' de igual forma todos estaban culpándola a ella por eso así que mejor lo disfrutaría mientras durara.

**Punto de vista de Kushina:**

Ella no estaba celosa, solo quería asegurarse que ninguna de esas mujerzuelas resbalosas se acercara a lo que era suyo y Minato lo quisiera o no le pertenecía a ella, por eso lo seguía para asegurarse de que ninguna de esas tipas lo molestara.

Y no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que su Minato había estado desapareciendo por largos periodos de tiempo, cada vez era más frecuente que se ausentara y ni siquiera ella misma podía encontrarlo, después tenía esa estúpida sonrisa divertida como si hubiera pasado un buen rato sin siquiera extrañar a Kushina a su lado.

Ella le había preguntado pero Minato siempre le daba una expresión culpable para después decirle que se trataba de un secreto entre él y su sensei, algo que solo Jiraiya podía decirle.

Quería gritar y golpearlo hasta que le dijera la verdad como cuando eran niños pero tenía la sensación de que eso no sería adecuado ahora que estaban en una relación romántica, Minato era un genio pero podía ser tan denso en darse cuenta de algunas cosas, sobre todo en el ámbito sentimental.

Sin embargo había encontrado el aliado más improbable… Kakashi-chan tenía el mismo brillo posesivo en sus ojos cuando Minato se negó a decir el gran secreto así que Kushina lo abordo después del entrenamiento, ambos intercambiaron ideas y ella admitiría que no había pensado en la posibilidad de que Jiraiya tuviera un nuevo aprendiz, no se hubiera preocupado… si estuviera segura de que no se trataba de una chica y si Minato no pareciera tan interesado en pasar tiempo con los sapos.

Aun así ella y su nuevo cómplice no descansarían hasta averiguarlo y si se trataba de una mujer bueno… Kushina desataría toda su furia Uzumaki para dejarle claro que Minato era suyo y de nadie más.

**Afueras del recinto Hyuga:**

-"No creo que esto sea una buena idea"- susurro Itachi escondido entre las ramas de los arboles

-"Piénsalo como una misión de infiltración y sigilo, si podemos hacer esto al clan que puede ver a través de las cosas debemos ser muy buenos y de esta forma estarán más alerta de ahora en adelante"- contesto Tsubasa

-"Si, me di cuenta de que la vigilancia es muy laxa, ni siquiera tienen ninjas sensores, no se molestan en usar su Byakugan todo el tiempo y solo lo activan cada 30 minutos para una revisión rutinaria"- informo Itachi

Tsubasa asintió de acuerdo, ya que su compañero tenía razón, él lo sabía por la experiencia previa e Itachi solo tenía una mente muy aguda.

-"Además es una buena oportunidad de practicar la supresión de nuestro Chakra"- engatuso el peliblanco ansioso por probar esa nueva habilidad, su cuerpo anterior tenía un control de Chakra horrible sobre todo con su estado de Jinchuriki así que sus maestros ni siquiera se habían molestado en mostrarle cómo hacerlo pero esta vez había heredado el control de Chakra perfecto de su madre.

–"Y podemos usar el Doton para excavar por debajo de la tierra, estoy seguro que ellos son tan arrogantes que ni siquiera miran hacia abajo"- se burló recordando al Neji de su dimensión

-"Orochimaru-sama fue muy amable al enseñarnos esos Jutsus"- aporto Itachi

-"Si, y también al darnos el tinte para cabello color rosa pálido"- concordó Tsubasa

-"Dijo que era una de sus creaciones y duraría por lo menos dos meses pero… ¿Qué quiere a cambio?"- dijo pensativo tratando de averiguar los motivos de la repentina cooperación del Sannin serpiente.

-"Él es un genio, obviamente sabe que lo mejor es estar de nuestro lado, claro que todo esto fue a cambio de varias fotos y la inmunidad a nuestras travesuras por supuesto, además si alguien pregunta el no tuvo nada que ver"- agrego Tsubasa con un brillo malvado en sus ojos, había sido difícil pero estaba seguro de que había logrado corromper a su espeluznante padrino y pronto Ita-chan seria su siguiente cómplice.

Las bromas habían perdido su brillo después de que madurara pero eran una buena forma de pasar el tiempo y de enseñarle a su amigo a divertirse.

**Konoha: sala de reuniones, todos los ninjas Jonin activos:**

Todos eran ninjas veteranos y muy poderosos, entrenados desde pequeños para ocultar sus emociones pero aun así se escuchaban algunas risas entre la multitud, los Hyuga presentes trataron de ignorarlos actuando indiferentes como siempre pero el leve rubor en sus mejillas delataba su vergüenza, desde hace dos días alguien había saboteado los suministros para el cuidado del cabello de todos los miembros de su clan, habían tenido que salir así a la calle… era eso o cortar sus hermosas cabelleras, la elección era obvia, lo peor de todo es que no podían teñirse el cabello de otro color, no importaba lo que hicieran siempre era color rosa, cuando atraparan al responsable…

Hiruzen cubrió su diversión y se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención, a veces se preguntaba como la existencia de su pequeño nieto postizo seguía siendo un secreto.

-"Las escaramuzas y batallas han comenzado a intensificarse, los Jonin-sensei deben preparar a sus estudiantes para lo que se avecina, se les permitirá tomar más tiempo libre para que trabajen en ello"- ordeno el Hokage perdiendo todo rastro de diversión.

-"¿Se reiniciaran las batallan a gran escala?"- cuestiono Sakumo triste

-"Eso me temo, nuestros espías informan que las otras aldeas se han recuperado y han empezado a reunir sus fuerzas"- explico Hiruzen

-"Es demasiado pronto"- murmuro Minato triste y sus amigos asintieron de acuerdo

-"Sabíamos que esto pasaría tarde o temprano, solo era cuestión de tiempo"- comento Shikaku solemne

**Campo de entrenamiento del equipo 7:**

-"A partir de hoy no abra días de descanso ni llegadas tarde"- dijo Minato viendo a Obito cundo dijo la última parte –"He sido suave con su entrenamiento porque nos hemos enfocado en el trabajo en equipo pero ya no podemos darnos el lujo de retrasarnos más, la tercera guerra pronto se reiniciara"-

-"¿Qué estaremos aprendiendo sensei?"- pregunto Obito emocionada

-"Primero les ayudare a mejorar sus mejores áreas, Kakashi es el especialista en Ninjutsu así que le enseñare más Jutsus útiles en batalla; Obito es la más fuerte y grande físicamente así que será la especialista en Taijutsu, te enseñare otros estilos diferentes al de tu clan y me enfocare en mejorar tu velocidad y fuerza con Chakra; Rin sé que te especializas en Ninjutsu médico y eres muy hábil en ello pero eres el eslabón más débil del equipo, comenzare a enseñarte Genjutsu y una amiga mía te enseñara a usar Senbon y venenos"- explico Minato

-"¿Senbo y venenos?"- comento Rin temerosa

-"Si, una personita entrometida señalo que todos los Ninjas médicos en el campo de batalla deben saber defenderse y Jiraiya-sensei me hizo el favor de convencer a su compañera de equipo Tsunade-sama para prestar a su aprendiz, la misma Tsunade-sama estará enseñando nuevos procedimientos a los médicos más avanzados del hospital"- contesto Minato recordando el comentario de Tsu-chan y su ayuda para convencer a su madre.

-"Tsunade-sama"- exclamo Rin con estrellitas en sus ojos

-"¿Estarán los tres Sannin peleando otra vez en esta guerra?, según tengo entendido Tsunade-san tiene permiso indefinido para estar fuera de la aldea, Jiraiya-san es el maestro de la red de espionaje y Orochimaru-san casi nunca sale de su laboratorio en donde se la pasa creando nuevos Jutsus"- comento Kakashi

-"Si, yo escuche a algunos chicos Uchiha burlarse de que Senju Tsunade era hemofobica y que por eso era una ninja inútil en batalla"- comento Obito curiosa, ella admiraba secretamente a la Senju por demostrar que las mujeres podían ser igual de fuertes que los hombres.

-"Eso no es cierto, he visto a Tsunade-sama usar cadáveres llenos de sangre para enseñar Jutsu médico y la he visto realizar operaciones sin vacilación pero no sé si ella vaya a pelear"- dijo Minato estremeciéndose al recordar algunas lecciones de Tsu-chan a las cuales se había visto obligado a asistir para actuar como 'compañero de estudios' o como 'conejillo de indias'.

Los ojos de Kakashi se estrecharon al escuchar el pequeño desliz de su sensei, según lo que el peliplateado sabia Tsunade del Sannin no tenía otro aprendiz y no daba clases a cualquiera, Minato-sensei era un genio pero no creía que lo dejaran entrar en el hospital a una de las famosas conferencias de la Sannin babosa más aún porque su sensei solo sabía lo indispensable de Ninjutsu medico… así que _¿Dónde había visto a Tsunade en acción cuando solo visitaba la aldea en muy raras ocasiones en las que estaba seguro de que su sensei no se iba a parar al hospital de Konoha y el resto del tiempo estaba en paradero desconocido?_

-"Entonces ¿Rin y yo no aprenderemos Jutsus geniales?"- comento Obito decepcionada

-"Claro que sí, esto es solo una parte de lo que les enseñare, una vez que tengan el nivel suficiente para cubrir las debilidades de sus compañeros y de asegurarme de que puedan defenderse les enseñare diferentes cosas, nada de Jutsus llamativos por ahora y solo las cosas que necesitara para sobrevivir, una vez que la guerra termine podemos trabajar en otras áreas"- explico Minato sonriendo alentador

**Punto de vista de Tsubasa:**

Miro hacia la cuna asombrado, no había aceptado que sería un hermano mayor hasta ahora, viendo ese pequeño bebe de cabellos blancos como los suyos y los de su padre, sus ojitos estaban cerrados pero había heredado el color violeta de su bisabuela Mito Uzumaki, su mamá se había quejado de que ninguno de sus hijos heredo su color de cabello pero estaba seguro de que estaba feliz en el fondo ya que su pequeña hermana era muy parecida a su ella y cuando creciera sería muy hermosa.

Por eso era el trabajo de su padre, Kuro y el para asegurarse que ningún chico se acercara a su hermanita, en unos años tal vez incluso podría reclutar a Ita-chan en su equipo de seguridad para aterrorizar a los futuros pretendientes, por supuesto que a cambio de mucho dango gratis pero los Uchiha eran muy buenos siendo espeluznantes después de todo, sino que le preguntaran a Madara.

**Punto de vista de Minato:**

Iwa había estado saqueando los pueblos fronterizos del país del fuego, le enfermaba que toda esta matanza sin sentido fuera con el fin de ganar más tierra y poder para las aldeas codiciosas que veían a Konoha como un obstáculo para sus planes, sabía que los ninjas extranjeros los veían como debiluchos amantes de los árboles pero ese no era motivo para pensar que podían atacarlos.

Estaba cansado, recientemente Iwa y Kiri atacaron sus fronteras al mismo tiempo desde diferentes lugares, Konoha había logrado detener su avance y expulsar a los invasores pero eran superados en números, él estaba a cargo de la base que custodiaba la frontera con Iwa en la zona norte y la mayoría de sus subordinados no podía pelear ya que estaban heridos, no resistirían otro ataque… a menos que usara ese Jutsu.

Kumo solo estaba esperando el momento justo para atacar cuando las otras naciones estuvieran más debilitadas. Pero todos ellos eran muy arrogantes si no podían recordar que era Konoha quien había ganado todas las guerras anteriores y que sus ninjas eran de nivel superior.

Una semana más tarde el enemigo causo una distracción en las otras fronteras y después mando un ejército de 1,200 ninjas de Iwa para acabar con las bases de Konoha y abrirse paso en la nación del fuego.

-"Estamos perdidos"- murmuro Nara Shikaku muy consciente de que no tenían oportunidad de ganar con sus números actuales ya que solo tenían 280 ninjas en condiciones de pelear –"Lo único que nos queda es debilitarlos tanto como sea posible"- comento ya con algunos planes sobre cómo hacerlo

-"Tendré que utilizar ese Jutsu después de todo"- suspiro Minato con ánimo sombrío y contento de que había descansado y guardado su Chakra para una emergencia como esta –"Shikaku dile a los ninjas de primera línea que retrocedan y ataquen a mi señal, una vez que haya terminado tienen que encargarse de que nadie escape"-

-"¿Qué piensas hacer Minato?"- cuestiono Shikaku preocupado pensando que se trataba de un Jutsu suicida

* * *

><p>::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::<p>

_**N/A: **__espero que les guste, admito que me inspire un poco en la amistad de Madara y Hashirama para escribir el encuentro con Itachi, ninguno de ellos dio su apellido porque querían ser solo ellos mismos sin importar el clan al que pertenecieran y menos aún en el tiempo de las guerras entre clanes. _

_Por si alguien tiene duda: el cumpleaños de Tsubasa es el 8 de febrero, es cuatro meses mayor que Itachi el cual nació un nueve de Junio (según Naruto wiki)._

_Acepto sugerencias para el nombre de la nueva hermanita, aunque tengo uno que me gusta pero si encuentran algo mejor lo cambiare, los nombres que he elegido para ella hasta ahora son Hashira o Mito. _

_Espero no haberlos aburrido con esto, no soy muy buena escribiendo escenas de lucha. Últimamente tengo está loca idea de unir a los clanes fundadores de alguna forma jeje, tal vez algunos de ustedes ya sospechan mis oscuras intenciones._

_Por cierto, he estado pensando que sería divertido cambiar los géneros de algunos personajes, por eso hice a Obito una niña, eso y que creo que una Rin celosa y un Kakashi confuso serian divertidos. Si tienen alguna sugerencia y el ¿porque? Les escuchare._

_Les agradezco por leer y no me molestan las críticas constructivas ;3_


	9. Hiraishin, entrenamiento y diversion

_01-Enero.16_

_**Advertencia: **__Naruto no me pertenece solo utilizo sus personajes para una historia, sin fines de lucro_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

* * *

><p><strong>Campo de batalla, frontera norte entre Iwa y Konoha, previamente:<strong>

_-"Tendré que utilizar ese Jutsu después de todo"- suspiro Minato con ánimo sombrío y contento de que había descansado y guardado su Chakra para una emergencia como esta –"Shikaku dile a los ninjas de primera línea que retrocedan y ataquen a mi señal, una vez que haya terminado tienen que encargarse de que nadie escape"-_

_-"¿Qué piensas hacer Minato?"- cuestiono Shikaku preocupado pensando que se trataba de un Jutsu suicida_

**Actualidad, punto de vista de Minato:**

-"Algo de lo que estoy seguro que me arrepentiré más tarde"- murmuro sacando docenas de sus Kunai especiales de un rollo y usando _**Jutsu: Kunai Kage Bunshin**_ cuando los arrojaba para que se multiplicaran –"Comencemos… **Hiraishin no jutsu**"- murmuro

El campo de batalla se llenó de gritos y de destellos amarillos, ninjas de Iwa caían muertos por todos lados incapaces de defenderse, los ninjas de Konoha solo podían mirar pasmados como su comandante aparecía por todos lados matando a sus enemigos.

El solo pudo matar alrededor de 750 enemigos mediante su técnica de teletransporte la primera vez y otros 200 mediante la colocación de etiquetas con Fuinjutsus especiales creados para desencadenar ráfagas de filosas cuchillas de Chakra viento que cortaban todo en un radio de seis metros, estas últimas habían sido idea de su sensei, los sellos consumían muy poco Chakra y creaban mucha destrucción y caos en peleas como esta, había sido difícil crear un sello elemental tan complicado pero con ayuda de su sensei y su hermanito prodigio en Fuinjutsu pudo lograrlo, de esta forma su estilo de pelea era mucho más letal en peleas contra un gran número de enemigos, aunque esta era la primera vez que lo usaba a su máximo potencial.

Los ninjas de la generación de Minato sabían que este era un prodigio pero esto era demasiado, era una carnicería de un solo sentido.

Cuando Minato se detuvo y los miro con ojos helados y cara seria sin emociones Shikaku, Fugaku, Hiashi, una herida Tsume y un agotado Shibi (de las peleas anteriores) sabían que si no fuera por este extraño Jutsu habrían perdido, Minato no tenía una sola gota de sangre en su ropa, parecía como si no acabara de matar a casi mil ninjas si no fuera por las piscinas de sangre por todo el campo y sus extraños Kunai goteando el líquido rojo de la vida perdida.

-"Es su turno"- dijo Minato con voz gélida apuntando a los ninjas que huían aterrados, estaba agotado física y mentalmente, no hizo caso de los ninjas de Konoha que se estremecieron, en este momento estaba agradecido por su habilidad de evitar mancharse con pintura y otros fluidos que obtuvo de su entrenamiento en Monte Myoboku ya que lo único que haría esto peor sería si terminara cubierto con la sangre de sus víctimas.

Necesitaba un poco de descanso antes de volver a la batalla, después de unos 30 minutos con un último esfuerzo neutralizo a otro centenar de enemigos antes de quedarse sin Chakra, dejo a Shikaku a cargo de la base antes de desmayarse pensando que necesitaba más entrenamiento de resistencia y ampliar sus reservas de Chakra.

Nadie volvió a dudar de porque habían puesto a Minato al mando, incluso los arrogantes Hyuga y Uchiha que antes habían pensado que era favoritismo por ser alumno del Sannin Jiraiya.

**Sala de reuniones del consejo Shinobi:**

-"Es el momento de contratacar, podemos invadir y darle un duro golpe a Iwa ahora que están débiles y con la moral baja por la destrucción de su ejército por el Jounin Namikaze"- opino Danzo

-"Eso solo extendería la guerra y costaría recursos que no tenemos"- se opuso el Sandaime –"No podemos bajar la guardia cuando Kumo sigue fuerte y esperando una oportunidad"-

-"Podemos enviar a Namikaze a la frontera con Kumo como una advertencia, de esa forma sabrán que no les servirá de nada enviar ejércitos"- propuso Homura

-"Mi hijo me hablo de la pelea de Minato pero él no es una maquina con energía interminable, sus habilidades tienen un límite, necesita descanso al igual que todos nosotros"- dijo Shikaru Nara el jefe del clan Nara y padre de Shikaku

-"Es una opinión lógica, ¿Por qué?, ya que sería un desperdicio de recursos cargar a un solo ninja prometedor con tanto trabajo y provocar su muerte prematura"- dijo Shiro Aburame el padre de Shibi

-"Estoy de acuerdo con ambos jefes de clan, Konoha es ampliamente conocida por sus prodigios, genios y nuestro trabajo en equipo, es momento de mostrar nuestra fuerza"- declaro el Sandaime

-"Tal vez deberíamos preparar a nuestros niños prodigios para desplegarlos más adelante como una demostración de fuerza, me ofrezco como voluntario para supervisar su formación"- ofreció Danzo

-"Me opongo a esa idea, estamos luchando precisamente para proteger a las futuras generaciones"- declaro Sakumo sabiendo que Danzo trataría de tomar ventaja de esto y desde hace tiempo que ese viejo halcón tenía su ojo puesto en Kakashi

-"No se enviaran niños a pelear en primera línea, por eso existen ninjas adultos dispuestos a afrontar estas luchas, mis alumnos los Sannin han accedido a tomar esa tarea"- comento el Sandaime con voz grave –"Aun así se intensificara el entrenamiento de todos los ninjas disponibles que no estén en servicio"- cedió un poco –"Pero eso se realizara por sus respectivos jefes de clan y se supervisara por Sakumo Hatake"- agrego

Con ese último comentario la mirada de triunfo de Danzo desapareció y se puso furioso.

-"Pero Hiruzen, yo cuento con más experiencia con el tratamiento de mentes jóvenes"- dijo Danzo

-"Tú tienes tus propias responsabilidades Danzo, no has mostrado resultados favorables, además no somos tan jóvenes y resistentes como antes"- dijo el Sandaime –"Soy tu Hokage y debes mostrarme respeto al igual que los demás"- agrego en tono cortante.

**Punto de vista de Sarutobi: **

Suspiro cansado después de la reunión, su cuerpo ya no aguantaba como antes.

Seguía siendo un veterano y poderoso ninja muy respetado por todo su pueblo pero con forme pasaban los años era cada vez más evidente el peaje que tanto estrés causaba a su cuerpo, su vejes era más notoria, estaba considerando seriamente nombrar un sucesor, hablaría con sus alumnos pronto para ver si podía convencerlos de que uno de ellos tomara el sombrero.

Recordaba que Orochimaru había querido el puesto cuando era más joven, sería un candidato poderoso e inteligente… si solo no fuera tan sanguinario e inepto socializando.

Jiraiya odiaba ese tipo de responsabilidades y era el encargado de la red de espionaje de la aldea.

Tsunade… había una oportunidad ahí, pero eso sería imposible por ahora que había dado a luz recientemente, ella se reusaría a separarse de su pequeña hija y podía entender eso, además temía que Konoha terminara endeudada en un casino por millones en menos de un año dados sus malos hábitos.

Ahora el alumno de Jiraiya… Minato Namikaze, era muy joven y no lo había considerado realmente tan pronto hasta después de que se ganara su nuevo apodo, 'el rayo amarillo de Konoha' era un hombre alegre y carismático, era un líder nato y una persona muy inteligente, tal vez su pequeño nieto postizo Tsu-chan tenía razón cuando lo llamo Yondaime.

De igual forma necesitaría tiempo para enseñarle los deberes Hokage a cualquier persona. Si, era un buen plan, y después de eso no tendría que volver a ver ese infame papeleo.

Solo esperaba que hubiera algún idiota lo suficientemente fuerte que cayera en la trampa pronto.

**Punto de vista de Minato **

A su regreso lo único que quería era descansar, una larga ducha con agua caliente y dormir toda una semana pero su grupo fue recibido con vítores y festejos, habían pasado tres semanas pero al parecer la noticia de 'esa' pelea se extendió rápidamente, él no se sentía bien por ser alabado cuando había matado a más de mil personas, las cuales tal vez tenían familia, pero prefería no pensar en ello.

Se despidió y escapo de la multitud usando Hiraishin el Jutsu que lo hizo famoso, llego al apartamento que compartía con Kushina sin saber que sus admiradores habían aumentado al ver una muestra de su habilidad y que había convencido a los escépticos sobre su aplastante victoria.

Lo único bueno de haber sacrificado rápidamente a sus enemigos fue que no se perdió casi ninguna vida de sus camaradas en esa ocasión.

-"Estoy en casa"- anuncio permitiéndose olvidar la guerra y la muerte por un momento para estar con su amada.

**Punto de vista de Onoki:**

Había estado seguro de que ganarían la guerra, se habían preparado para ello durante años, tenían muchos más ninjas que Konoha listos para mandar al campo de batalla, pero bien decían que cantidad no supera calidad, Konoha contaba con sus ninjas legendarios y sus famosos genios, casi parecía como si en Konoha solo nacieran ninjas fuertes en estos días, por suerte hace unos años pudieron deshabilitar al colmillo blanco pero aún estaban los tres Sannin que eran leales a Konoha y algunos otros veteranos ninjas con gran habilidad, nada que no hubieran considerado... excepto por el infame 'rayo amarillo de Konoha'.

Era una variable desconocida, un ninja de un ejército que con ayuda de unos pocos pudo acabar con un batallón de más de mil Iwa-nin con un solo Jutsu, se preguntaba que le daban de comer a sus niños en Konoha ya que parecía que solo producían prodigios y ninjas nivel Kage.

Pero de todos ellos el que más molestaba a Onoki era ese mocoso Namikaze que ni siquiera cumplía más de veintidós años y que ya se había ganado un lugar en el libro bingo con una advertencia de huir a la vista.

Se preguntó si debía de intentar robar niños de los clanes para la cría como lo había hecho Kumo a Kiri y otras aldeas menores, de igual forma la guerra ya estaba perdida, podían retirarse por ahora y regresar dentro de unos años con una nueva arma que les ayudara a destruir a las demás aldeas ninja, solo necesitaba encontrar el candidato perfecto para llevarlo a Iwa y ver si podían cambiar sus lealtades lavándole el cerebro, después de todo los niños pequeños era más fáciles de manipular, supuso que un niño de uno de los clanes más importantes de Konoha sería la mejor opción pero debían ser astutos y evitar que esos amantes de los árboles se dieran cuenta hasta que fuera demasiado tarde… y ahora que pensaba en ello ¿Por qué conformarse con uno?, si creaba una distracción lo suficientemente grande podrían robar varias líneas de sangre útiles.

Necesitaba mandar una carta a uno de sus espías en Konoha.

Y en Iwa tenían un Jinchuriki loco que le encantaba causar destrucción a gran escala, por lo que sabía Kumo tendía al menos otros dos Jinchuriki, si hacían una alianza temporal para atacar al mismo tiempo ambos pueblos sacarían beneficio, después de todo era bien sabido lo mucho que Kumo codiciaba el Byakugan.

Al parecer tendría que mandar otra carta al Raikage.

**En monte Myoboku:**

Tsubasa había estado trabajando en la creación de un nuevo Jutsu.

CLON DE SANGRE:

Esta técnica fue creada en un intento por perfeccionar su técnica de clon de sombras, el proceso era más complicado pero mucho más fructífero, Tsubasa ocupo su nuevo conocimiento médico para crear dicho clon, el Jutsu se basaba en la creación de cadáveres falsos y técnicas de clonación, requería varios ingredientes, una gran cantidad de sangre y mucho Chakra, crear un solo clon era muy desgastante y solo podía crearse uno cada 6 meses si es que eras capaz de sostener más de uno.

La información que los clones conseguían podía transmitirse al original de manera inmediata o almacenarse hasta después de un periodo establecido o cuando dicho clon fuera disipado, los clones eran tan resistente como una persona real y eran muy difíciles de ´matar´, cada clon tenía su propio sistema de Chakra que se reponía por sí solo, sus cuerpos eran autónomos.

Un ninja normal muy poderoso física y mentalmente solo podría sostener dos o tres de estos clones ya que era muy desgastante

Tsubasa uso esta técnica con su Rinnegan para imitar la técnica de los ´Seis caminos del dolor de Pain´ y usar sus clones de sangre en lugar de cadáveres para cada uno de sus caminos, creo una serie de matrices de Fuinjutsu especial para actuar como transmisores de Chakra los cuales tatuó en los cuerpos de sus clones y su cuerpo original, adapto el diseño de sus sellos para que tuvieran la forma del escudo del Clan Senju en su hombro derecho y la espiral del Clan Uzumaki en el hombro izquierdo, los demás sellos de almacenamiento de Chakra estaban ocultos bajo sus marcas Chakra de nacimiento purpuras en su cuerpo.

En una verdadera muestra de sus habilidades Tsubasa con ayuda de Kurome creo su propia dimensión de bolsillo en la que residían sus clones en estado de hibernación cuando no tenían tareas que desarrollar, cada uno de sus caminos adquiriría algunos rasgos de su personalidad y casi desarrollaría su propia personalidad, era útil para ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva.

Tsubasa tenía seis años y solo había podido crear dos clones de sangre hasta ahora ya que estaba limitado por su cuerpo infantil, pero decidió conservar el camino Deva para su cuerpo original ya que sería su última defensa en caso de necesidad.

**Punto de vista de Orochimaru:**

Ese viejo mono se creía muy listo, pero Orochimaru lo había superado visto a través de sus planes y logro buenos argumentos para evitar caer en su trampa.

Él era un Sannin joven y con un futuro por delante como para acabar atrapado en una oficina haciendo papeleo por el resto de su vida, que le dejaran eso al idiota del alumno de Jiraiya que de seguro lo haría encantado y con una enorme sonrisa, pobre Minato, de seguro perdería esa sonrisa después de una semana y su cabello empezaría a volverse blanco después de solo medio año de su reinado.

Por ahora él estaba ocupado teniendo una aventura con una poderosa y mortal Kunoichi de Kiri, una sexy pelirroja llamada Mei que era tan sádica y cruel como él mismo, era una buena candidata para compañera y lo mejor de todo es que tenía dos líneas de sangre. Era una chica joven y algo ingenua pero podía ser muy peligrosa, se conocieron hace unos meses cuando Orochimaru la salvo de ser violada por uno de esos sádicos hermanos de oro y plata de Kumo, en otras circunstancias no se hubiera molestado pero estaba tratando de ser sociable, no sabía porque pero Mei encontraba todo el asunto de un Orochimaru incomodo algo adorable, nadie nunca antes se había atrevido a describir a Orochimaru con esa palabra, no desde que se convirtió en Chunnin y mato a todo un escuadrón de Iwa el solo por llamarlo lindo chico afeminado.

Se había dado cuenta que Mei no sabía quién era él y eso lo hacía todo más divertido.

También estaba esa niña Kabuto que prácticamente lo adoraba, era algo acosadora a tal punto que incluso parecía perturbar a Anko, el mismo sabía que era demasiado viejo para involucrarse en cualquier cosa con la niña pero ella parecía verlo como un héroe desde que la salvo de raíz y de las garras de Danzou con ayuda de su sensei, pero sinceramente solo lo hizo porque Kabuto le seria de utilidad, por si acaso tendría cuidado de no ingerir nada que ella le diera ya que comenzaba a temer que lo drogara e intentara violarlo… esa niña sí que tenía problemas psicológicos, lo mejor sería mandarla a terapia con los Yamanaka.

**Punto de vista de Minato:**

Después de un relajante entrenamiento-tortura con sus víctimas favoritas Minato se sentía feliz, había pegado varios pescados a Itachi y Tsubasa para luego dejarlos en el distrito plagado de gatos hambrientos, Tsubasa parecía disfrutar de huir por su vida pero Itachi parecía verdaderamente aterrorizado cuando terminaron perseguidos por enormes tigres dientes de sable en el bosque de la muerte… se preguntaba cómo llegaron ahí pero entre tanta risa no lo recordaba bien.

**Punto de vista de Tsubasa:**

Había prometido venganza y viendo a un Minato nervioso siendo interrogado por la linda pelirroja con aspecto enojado se le ocurrió la broma perfecta al reconocer a esa mujer… nadie más que el podía torturar a Ita-chan

Utilizo un sello para cambiar el color de su cabello al mismo tono que en su primera vida, eso y sus ojos azul zafiro serían suficientes, sonrió sádicamente antes de poner su plan en acción.

-"Observa y aprende Tachi-chan como derrotar a un Jonnin sin esfuerzo"- murmuro Tsubasa.

Itachi asintió vigorosamente poniendo atención, Tsubasa era muy bueno enseñándole como manipular a las personas a su alrededor.

**Punto de vista de Kushina:**

Había arrastrado a los pequeños Genin de su novio en otra de sus misiones de rastreo y espionaje hasta que pudo encontrar a dicho Jonnin rubio.

Podía sentir el nerviosismo de Minato y estaba segura de que le estaba ocultando algo pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando un pequeño borrón amarillo paso corriendo a su lado solo para estrellarse en las piernas de su novio.

-"¡Papá!"- exclamo un niño adorable pero sobre todo muy parecido al propio Minato

Kushina se congelo ante lo que veía, el pequeño debía tener alrededor de 7 años pero lo que causo que se le helara la sangre era ese cabello rubio y ojos azules, no era una versión miniatura de Minato pero tenía el mismo aspecto afeminado que su novio tenía cuando era niño, los mismos ojos y ese cabello rebelde.

**Fin del POV**

-"Minato… ¿Quién es ese niño? y ¿Por qué te llama papá?"- pregunto ella con una voz engañosamente dulce

-"Este… yo… esto es un mal entendido... veras… no es lo que parece... él no es mi hijo"- balbuceo Minato sudando frio ante ese tono ya que sabía que estaba a punto de ser asesinado por su novia excesivamente celosa.

-"Papa niega a Tsu-chan… es que acaso ¿Tsu-chan ha sido un niño malo?"- dijo Tsubasa abriendo sus enormes ojos de los cuales caían lagrimas falsas.

Los alumnos de Minato solo veían con la boca abierta, incluso Kakahi se veía perdido.

Cuando Minato estaba contra el piso siendo golpeado lanzo una mirada suplicante a Tsubasa el cual solo sonrió diciendo que ere el mejor bromista del mundo en lenguaje de señas a lo cual el Jonnin herido solo asintió en aceptación a su derrota, nada de lo que dijera detendría la furia de Kushina pero Tsubasa era un experto en manejar mujeres temperamentales con esos infalibles ojitos de cachorro… en su opinión ese era el jutsu defensivo y de chantaje perfecto.

Minato prefería enfrentarse contra un ejército de ninjas Iwa cualquier día de la semana en lugar de a una Kushina furiosa… al menos tenía más posibilidades de sobrevivir y los ninjas Iwa serían más misericordiosos.

Tsubasa asintió satisfecho ante un trabajo bien hecho y después de hacer que Itachi tomara varias fotos se desplomo en el suelo de la risa, el joven Uchiha estaba aprendiendo la importancia de conservar chantaje disponible para utilizar un momento de necesidad o para un antojo repentino de dango o de precioso ramen.

…_.….._...

Después de una extensa explicación en un lugar aislado y la curación de Minato se hicieron las presentaciones, no hace falta decir que Kushina estaba molesta por haber sido engañada por un niño pequeño, ella lo negaría más tarde pero Minato pensaba que el mohín que hacía era adorable pero no estaba tan loco o era tan suicida como para mencionarlo.

…_…._...

-"Así que eres el hijo de ese pervertido y de Tsunade-nee-chan"- comento Kushina inspeccionando cuidadosamente al pequeño frente a ella –"¿Porque tienes el color de cabello de Minato entonces?"-

-"Fuinjutsu"- contesto Tsubasa encogiéndose de hombros como si eso lo explicara todo y mostrándole su etiqueta, desactivándola revelando su blanca cabellera

-"Eso es muy ingenioso, me pregunto porque nunca se me ocurrió algo así cuando era pequeña y odiaba el color de mi cabello"- dijo Kushina deprimido

-"Pero tu cabello es hermoso"- comento Tsubasa tomando un mechón de suaves hebras rojas causando que Kushina lo abrazara chillando por su ternura.

-"Coincido con Tsu que su color único es agradable"- opino Itachi ya que estaba aburrido de los monótonos colores obscuros de su clan.

-"Ita-chan haces que tu madrina se sienta tan orgullosa"- dijo Kushina abrazando también a su pelinegro ahijado.

-"Kushina-nee-chan creo que debes dejarlos respirar"- comento Obito apuntando a los niños de color azul por la falta de oxigeno

Kakashi se sentía un poco estúpido por tener tantas teorías e ideas raras sobre las ocupaciones de su sensei y aunque nunca lo admitiría se sentía celoso cuando vio a su sensei cuidar de otro niño y como dicho niño lo llamaba hermano mayor.

Rin solo veía al pequeño niño peliblanco pensando que era adorable, era incluso más guapo que Kakashi o al menos eso creía ya que no podía estar segura sin ver la cara del peliplateado enmascarado.

…_…_...

-"¿Qué tal estuvo tu día hijo?"- pregunto Jiraiya cuando lo recogió en el departamento de Minato

-"Bien, corrí por mi vida, Kuro se comió uno de los conejos mutantes del bosque de la muerte, conseguí más fotos vergonzosas de Minato para mi colección y conocí nuevas personas… lo de siempre"- relato adormilado

-"Bien echo mi pequeño creador del caos"- dijo Jiraiya orgulloso

* * *

><p>:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::<p>

_**N/A: **__admito que la idea de una Gai femenino rondo por mi mente pero me arrepentí porque creo que siendo hombre ya es demasiado dramático, me temo que Konoha no hubiera sobrevivido, al menos no en una sola pieza._

_Agradezco a Gerymaru, , Niknok19, Zafir09, matyy1562 y a pandora468 por sus comentarios, algunos de sus comentarios me inspiraron para escribir ciertas partes de este capítulo._

_Me disculpo por la tardanza pero me temo que ya no podre actualizar tan pronto porque tengo un trabajo de tiempo completo, por lo tanto de ahora en adelante intentare hacer los capítulos más largos como compensación._

_Gracias por leer y feliz año nuevo._


End file.
